FB 1 : Les faiblesses du coeur
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Cycle Fruits Basket 1/2 : Soudainement malade, Yuki va enfin s'ouvrir à son entourage. Yaoi.
1. Prologue : Les sources chaudes

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Fruits Basket 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : Heu…. ca devait être une One Shot mais finalement ce sera une petite fic avec quelques chapitres ^_^;;; 

Ah viii j'oubliais : Yaoi bien évidement (comme si on s'en doutait pas de ma part ^ ^)

Couple durant la fic : Kyo x Yuki (enfin si tout se passe bien), Ayame + Yuki (mais juste d'un point de vu fraternel bien évidemment), Shigure x Hatori ou Ayame x Hatori = dur de choisir. Hara + Yuki (quel succès pour le prince ^_^)

Je me demande réellement si j'ai jamais réussi à trouver un seul titre convenable à mes fics (soupirs de découragement T_T)

Sinon, des fois que personne ne le remarquerait, je me suis infiltrée dans un épisode de la série pour mon prologue. Après tout, personne n'est censé savoir ce qui se passait hors champ ^____^.

Bonne lecture !

Le cœur à ses faiblesses que la raison ne connaît pas. Prologue : Les Sources chaudes. 

Ils venaient tous de terminer leur dîner et déjà Momiji avait profité de son visage de poupon pour convaincre Tohru de partager sa chambre avec lui. Yuki ne pouvait que sourire à l'idée que la jeune fille finirait bien par découvrir un jour que ce garçon aux allures de gamin n'avait qu'une seule année de moins qu'elle. En attendant, ce dernier en profitait plus qu'un peu. Enfin, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Après tout, que pouvait-il bien lui faire ? S'il s'approchait de trop prêt d'elle, il ne devenait qu'un lapin inoffensif.

N'étant pas très pressé de rejoindre Kyo dans la chambre qu'ils devraient par conséquent partager, Yuki décida de prendre un second bain dans les sources d'eau chaude. Glissant en silence dans l'eau brûlante, il fit alors quelques brasses avant de se détendre enfin sous le bienfait de la chaleur. Leur premier bain en fin d'après midi n'avait pas été des plus calmes avec Momidji qui ne cessait de plonger sous les jurons bruyant du chat.

Soupirant d'aise, l'adolescent ferma ses yeux. La douceur l'envahissait doucement tant et si bien qu'une sensation de perdition se fit ressentir. Sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience, Yuki se laissa doucement glisser dans l'abîme du sommeil.

**~**~**~**

Il s'était enfin débarrassé de la présence pesante de cette tenancière complètement folle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, certain membre de la famille Soma était plus que psychologiquement dérangé. Voilà à quoi cela menait d'inciter les liaisons consanguines. Désespéré de devoir partager durant les deux prochaines nuit ses quartiers avec la souris, le jeune rouquin décida de prendre un dernier bain de minuit avant de se coucher. Après tout, aux vues de l'heure tardive, il pourrait enfin en profiter sans devoir cacher sa satisfaction personnelle à s'immerger dans l'eau. C'est que pour un chat, il trouvait un peu humiliant de devoir avouer qu'il appréciait comme tout le monde les bienfaits de ces sources. 

Le jeune homme avançait donc tranquillement sur le chemin des bains quand il entendit près des vestiaires Tohru sortir de ces derniers en remerciant la tenancière de sa gentillesse pour lui avoir porté secours.

- Encore merci.

- Non, non, Voyons c'est normal. Mais faites attention la prochaine fois. Les sources ont tendance à être trop chaudes le soir venu. La différence de température devient alors si importante qu'elle entraîne un surplus de vapeur. A terme, il est possible d'en perdre connaissance en raison d'un manque d'oxygène. 

- Je n'oublierais pas. Et promis, la prochaine fois, je ferais plus attention.

Disant ces mots, l'adolescente se prit soudainement les pieds dans la petite fente d'une dalle de pierre avant de s'écraser piteusement sur le sol. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la patronne soit désespérée à l'idée qu'elle aurait pu tuer l'une de ses clientes. Commença alors une litanie d'excuses pour ne pas avoir été capable de maintenir le chemin en bon état.

Fatigué de cette voix stridente, Kyo poursuivit son chemin. Tohru ne semblait pas s'être fait mal alors pourquoi allait-il perdre le peu de calme qu'il pourrait réussir à obtenir au cours de ce week-end, en venant lui apporter une aide dont elle n'avait pas besoin. Ok, c'était égoïste de sa part, mais lui n'en pouvait réellement plus. 

Arrivant enfin auprès des sources, je jeune homme allait s'y plonger quand il aperçu un corps flottant à la surface. Reconnaissant la personne concernée, il se précipita à sa rencontre.

- K'so

Le premier bon point était la présence de la forme humaine de Yuki. De toute évidence, sa vie n'était pas encore en danger, auquel cas, il l'aurait retrouvé dans le corps d'une souris. Ne pouvant toutefois ignorer que cela pouvait encore survenir à tout instant, Kyo dut prendre une décision. L'adolescent ne semblant plus respirer, il se devait d'entreprendre un bouche à bouche. 

- Garde ton calme, garde ton calme. Dis toi que ce serait pire s'il était en rat.

Ne cherchant pas à réfléchir plus longtemps à la situation, Kyo s'exécuta sous les souvenirs des cours de secourismes donnés au lycée. Il eut tout aussitôt le soulagement de voir qu'après quelques bouffées d'air, la poitrine du jeune homme se soulevait de nouveau. De toute évidence, il était intervenu à temps. Réagissant instinctivement pour cracher une partie de l'eau avalée, Yuki ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Si tel avait été le cas, il aurait pu apercevoir le visage de son sauveur prendre la teinte carmin de ses cheveux en réalisant enfin qu'ils étaient tout deux entièrement nus, l'un au dessus de l'autre. 

Se dégageant du corps maintenant sain et sauf de son cousin, Kyo entreprit enfin de recouvrir ce dernier de son yukata avant de se rhabiller lui-même. Après quoi, il porta Yuki jusqu'à leur chambre où il 'allongea et le recouvrit avec attention. Une poche de glace sur le front brûlant du jeune homme encore inconscient et débuta alors une longue, trop longue nuit de veille afin de s'assurer que ce dernier n'aurait pas de complications suite à cet accident. La panique étant passé, Kyo supposait qu'il venait d'arriver ce dont avait parlé la tenancière à Tohru quelques minutes plus tôt. Nul doute qu'avec sa nature fragile, Yuki venait de payer les frais d'un choc thermique.

- Dire que je n'ai même pas pu profiter de mon bain de minuit. 

Il aurait du lui en vouloir de l'avoir privé de cet unique instant de repos. D'un autre coté, ce n'était très certainement pas de sa propre volonté que Yuki s'était ainsi laissé aller. Regardant avec attention, le corps allongé devant lui, Kyo ne put s'empêcher de repenser à celui-ci dénué de tout vêtement. Sa peau semblait alors si pâle et si douce. Refreinant l'envie subite de toucher de nouveau cette dernière, l'adolescent se secoua vigoureusement la tête pour retrouver toute sa raison. La fatigue avait tendance à lui faire penser à de drôle de chose. D'ailleurs, il avait beau lutter, ses yeux refusaient de rester ouverts plus longtemps. Capitulant devant cet appel si fort, le chat s'endormi avant de s'effondrer aux cotés de son compagnon de chambré. 

Un rayon de soleil persistant sur son visage, le jeune rouquin finit par ouvrir les yeux. Encore un peu fatigué, l'adolescent s'étira de tout son long tel l'animal qui régissait une bonne partie de ses habitudes matinales avant de prendre conscience qu'il se trouvait confortablement installé dans un futon. Etrange, il n'avait aucun souvenir de s'y être rendu. Tournant la tête vers le lit voisin, il put s'apercevoir que ce dernier était déjà vide de tout occupant. Prenant encore quelques minutes pour se réveiller totalement, Kyo se leva finalement pour se diriger vers le petit salon reliant les deux chambres. Comme il le pensait, il y trouva ses trois compagnons de voyages attablés devant leur petit déjeuné.

- Oayo Kyo-chan !!!! 

- Momidji ne me force pas à te frapper dés le matin. 

- Bien dormi ?

- Très bien Tohru, je te remercie.

Une fois assis près de la table, Kyo eut alors le réflexe de tendre le pot de miel posé à ses cotés à la main qui tentait de l'attraper d'elle-même. Relevant les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette dernière, il ne put qu'être attiré par le regard doux et amicale qu'on lui rendait.

- Merci.

Comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas là, d'un remerciement lié à son geste immédiat, Kyo se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Tout ennemis qu'ils étaient, il savait bien que Yuki aurait agit de la même manière avec lui. Et puis, il fallait bien que cette stupide souris survive jusqu'au jour où il réussirait enfin à la battre.

Bien qu'ayant la sensation désagréable d'être quelque peu largués, Tohru et Momidji se contentèrent d'ouvrir en grand leurs yeux d'étonnement sans dire un mot. Il s'agissait du premier matin que ces deux là n'avaient pas débuté par un duel digne de ce nom.

A suivre.

Mimi yuy 

Ceci n'est qu'un prologue. Une façon pour moi de dire que si la série ne parle pas de leur relation en ces termes, rien ne nous empêche d'en faire cette interprétation. ^____^


	2. Partie 1 : Semaine au ski

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Fruits Basket 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : heu… Yaoi ? ^_^;;; 

Couple : Kyo +Yuki, Ayame + Yuki et Yaname + Hatori 

Ma fiction se déroule dans la version animée et pas après sa fin. En d'autres termes, c'est une version alternative de la série ^_^. Donc, si des lecteurs ne l'auraient jamais vu ou lu, au moindre passage un peu obscure pour vous, n'hésitez pas hurlez à l'aide ^_^ Sinon, j'ai essayé de coller au mieux le caractère de chaque personnage (enfin dans la limite du possible, aux vues de mon histoire ^_^.) mais je préviens que je ne serais pas aussi extrême que la série. ^_^ (j'aime pas les perso trop exubérants ou bruyants ^^)

Le cœur à ses faiblesses que la raison ne connaît pas. Partie 1 : Semaine d'initiation aux sports d'hiver 

Le lycée organisait comme chaque année une sortie dans le cadre de l'initiation aux sports d'hiver pour toutes les classes de dernières années. Habituellement évincés de ce genre d'activité, les deux élèves appartenant à la famille Soma avait exceptionnellement réussis à convaincre leur logeur et accessoirement tuteur Shigure d'accepter qu'ils s'y rendent eux aussi. Bien que solitaire et un poil désagréable, Kyo avait trouvé dans cette classe de véritables camarades qu'il souhaitait accompagner pour quelques jours de loisirs. Tandis que Yuki espérait en profiter pour s'intégrer un peu plus encore dans un monde dont il se sentait encore exclue.

Dés leur arrivée sur le quai de la gare, le groupe scolaire prit un car pour se rendre dans un hôtel situé au centre même de la station. A peine eurent-ils le temps de sortir leurs sacs et valises qu'ils étaient tout aussi vite entraînés vers les pistes de ski par leurs professeurs accompagnateurs.

- Laissez vos affaires ici. Les chambres qui nous sont attribuées n'étant pas encore libre, vous n'en prendrez possession que ce soir.

Déjà habillés de leur combinaison, les adolescents impatients se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur, bien décidé à profiter de leurs petites vacances.

**~**~**~**

Une longue et épuisante journée de ski débuta donc pour tous ces jeunes gens venus se défouler et montrer ce dont ils étaient capables. Comme toujours, Kyo démontra toute son agilité et son esprit casse-cou dans maintes pirouettes et descentes à grande vitesse. Tandis que Yuki leur faisait une démonstration de l'art de skier avec classe et noblesse. Certaines filles profitèrent alors de la gentillesse de leur « prince » pour l'accaparer afin d'obtenir de sa part quelques cours particuliers. Voyant le jeune homme rester stoïque face à ce qu'il prenait pour une fatalité, Tohru voulu lui venir en aide. Après tout, il suffisait qu'une de ces donzelles se laisse tomber sur lui pour provoquer un véritable cataclysme dans la station de ski. Et puis, Yuki avait beau garder le sourire, Tohru n'ignorait pas que toute cette agitation n'était pas appréciée par l'adolescent. Voulant s'approcher de lui, elle fut aussitôt stoppé dans son élan par ses deux amies.

- Laisse nous, nous en occuper.

- Que… qu'est-ce que vous aller faire ?

Un clin d'œil complice et Uotami s'empressa de la rassurer par les faits. A peine l'avait-elle rejoins avec Hanajime que le harem de sangsues en chaleur fuyait au plus vite et au plus loin. Un duo de choc quand il s'agissait de disperser des ondes négatives vers les concurrentes d'un jeu déjà perdu d'avance. Soudainement seul , Yuki put enfin voir le visage des bonnes fées responsables de son inattendue tranquillité.

- Je… merci.

- Tu remercieras plus tard Tohru. C'est elle qui nous à envoyé à la rescousse. 

- Je la remercierais tout comme je le fais avec vous. Le moins que l'on puisse dire est que vous avez une technique…….efficace.

Pour ne pas dire brutale. 

Observant les jeunes filles qui le quittaient à leur tour, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant leur maladresse. Etait-il vraiment possible d'être pire que Tohru en matière de gaucherie ? De toute évidence, il fallait croire que oui. Bien que cela était contraire à ses habitudes, le garçon eut envie de rester un peu plus longtemps avec elles. Quelque chose d'étrange se déroulait depuis plusieurs semaines. Il appréciait réellement la présence et la compagnie des amies de leur petite fée du logis. Voyant Hana s'étaler de tout son long sur la pauvre Uo déjà à terre, Yuki ne put refreiner plus longtemps un rire franc et joyeux.

- Dit tout de suite que tu te moques de nous !!

- Oh non Uo. Je suis désolé. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon intention, mais vous….

Ayant reprit un visage on ne peut plus sérieux, Yuki craqua de nouveau pour rire aux éclats. Loin d'être vexées par son attitude, les jeunes filles se joignirent à lui.

- Puis-je vous remercier de m'avoir aidé en vous donnant quelques conseils.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que Tohru apprécierait que nous agissions comme toutes ces pimbêches avec toi.

- C'est loin d'être le cas croyez moi. Et puis c'est moi qui vous le propose et non l'inverse.

Deux regards se croisèrent et l'affaire fut conclue.

- Puisque tu insistes. Proposition acceptée ^__^

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme prit réellement plaisir à apprendre les rudiments du ski de descente aux amies de Tohru. En une petite heure à peine, Uo se débrouilla suffisamment pour ressentir le besoin de tenter seul une piste bleue. Resté avec Hana, Yuki lui proposa une nouvelle fois de l'aider à se tenir en équilibre, en évitant toutefois tout contact trop rapproché.

- Moi je dis que les ondes de cette neige ne me sont pas favorables. 

Loin de s'énerver ou de s'impatienter avec elle, le jeune homme renouvela ses conseils et encouragements.

- Venir au bout de ces ondes n'en sera que plus une victoire. Non ?

- Si je puis me permettre Yuki. Tu perds vraiment ton temps avec moi. 

- Bien sur que non. 

- Je crois aussi que tu ferais mieux de rentrer au chalet. Les ondes me disent que tu dois couver une bonne grippe si ce n'est plus. 

Une bonne grippe ? Quel doux euphémisme. Yuki était trop conscient de son état pour ne pas savoir avec exactitude ce qu'il avait. Sauf que voilà, s'il l'avait avoué à Hatori quelques jours avant leur départ, nul doute que ce dernier ne le lui aurait pas permis de partir. Or, il n'en pouvait plus de rester toujours dépendant des bons vouloirs du clan. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il voulait profiter de quelques jours entre amis sans être pour autant sur les terres des Soma. Et quoique cela lui ait coûté, il était satisfait. Il avait vraiment apprécié cette après midi passé auprès d'Hana. Elle était étrange mais si compatible avec son caractère. Aucun besoin de tenir un conversation durant des heures pour qu'elle soit à l'aise avec lui. Et puis elle ne posait aucune question indiscrète et n'avait pas pour but de le prendre pour fiancé ou de lui sauter au cou. Tohru avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir de telles amies à ses cotés. Sachant toutefois qu'il ne pouvait pas beaucoup tricher avec la jeune fille, Yuki ne chercha pas à la contredire sur sa fatigue. 

Non dupe, Hanajime prit le jeune homme de cours en lui proposant ce qu'il avait déjà en tête.

- Tu sais quoi ? Ce sport m'ennuie. Je te propose de m'accompagner boire un chocolat chaud. 

Acceptant l'offre, Yuki la suivit en direction d'une petite auberge où ils furent très vite rejoins par leurs amis. Sous le soleil de cette fin de journée, les adolescents s'affrontèrent  dans une partie de carte déchaînée. Tous s'amusaient à grand renfort d'exclamations quand leur professeur les retrouva enfin pour leur demandent d'aller dîner avec le reste du groupe. 

**~**~**~**

Durant le repas, Tohru toujours aussi attentive à ses amis, constata que Yuki ne s'alimentait pas beaucoup. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne suivait pas plus la conversation que lors de leur pause chocolat. 

- Ce ne te plait pas ?

- Hum ? ….heu.…si, si. C'est juste l'air des montagnes qui m'a coupé l'appétit.

- Ah.

La jeune fille lui trouvait une petite mine, mais comment contredire un visage au sourire si angélique. N'insistant pas plus, Tohru poursuivit son dîner. Ce dernier terminé, les adolescents furent invités à se regrouper dans le hall de l'hôtel. Un professeur de chaque classe faisait l'appel en leur donnant les clefs de leur chambre. La journée ayant été particulièrement longue et chargée en activités sportives, ce fut finalement dans un relative calme que chacun attendit son tour pour profiter enfin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. 

Bien qu'ils suivaient une liste alphabétique, Yuki et Kyo se virent placés dans des chambres séparés. Ne s'y attendant pas, Yuki rejoignit aussi vite son cousin. Loin des ses habitudes, il lui fallait, lui demander une faveur avant qu'une catastrophe ne survienne. Malheureusement ce dernier n'était pas des plus disposés à l'entendre.

- Kyo, j'aimerais….

- Quoi ?!!!!!!

- Peux-tu changer ta place pour venir avec moi ?

- Et ne pas profiter du fait que je serais enfin loin de toi pour cette nuit ? Tu rêves ! 

Regardant quelques secondes son cousin, Kyo observa ensuite celui qui devrait partager sa chambre avec lui. Ne lui restait plus qu'à suivre les conseils avisés de Tohru. Une bonne respiration plus tard et il dénia enfin le rassurer à sa manière.

- T'as rien à craindre de ce mec. C'est loin d'être une femelle en déroute. Il risque pas de te sauter dessus cette nuit, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes tant que ca. Et puis, même si c'était le cas. C'est pas comme si tu savais pas te défendre alors de quoi t'as peur ?

- S'il te plait.

Sans avoir prit le temps d'écouter la dernière phrase, Kyo laissa le jeune homme en plan pour reprendre ses affaires et rejoindre sa chambre. En chemin, il ne put pourtant s'empêcher de repenser à la discussion qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Cela ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Yuki d'insister de la sorte pour ce genre de chose. Encore moins de soupçonner quoique ce soit de la part d'un camarade de classe. Bien au contraire, dans son envie de s'intégrer le mieux possible au monde extérieur à la famille Soma, la souris était plutôt du genre ouverte depuis l'arrivée de Tohru dans leur vie.

Après réflexion, le rongeur devait donc avoir une bonne raison de lui demander ce genre de faveur. Décidé d'en avoir le cœur net, Kyo changea de direction pour se diriger du coté de la chambre confiée à Yuki avant de rejoindre la sienne. Après avoir frappé quelques coups sans obtenir de réponse, il entra dans la petite pièce composée uniquement de deux lits jumeaux, d'une table et de deux petites chaises.

- Yuki ?!!!

Derrière lui le compagnon de chambré de son cousin entra à son tour. 

- Il est peut-être dans l'une des salles de bain. Il a laissé ses fringues par terre.

Tournant les yeux vers l'amas de vêtement abandonné là par l'adolescent qui n'avait pas l'habitude de laisser traîner une seule chaussette, Kyo réagit au quart de tour.

- Désolé vieux mais tu vas devoir dormir dans la n°406 finalement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Cherche pas. Mon cousin est du genre pudique alors c'est moi qui vais partager sa chambre.

- Si ça peut lui faire plaisir. 

- C'est sympa, on te le revaudra. 

Voyant avec soulagement que le jeune homme ne semblait pas réagir à l'instant de panique qui venait de lui glacer le sang, Kyo apprécia qu'il ne contredit pas plus sa demande. Le voyant partir sans broncher avec ses sacs sur le dos, il le stoppa avant qu'il ne tourne dans les couloirs.

- Au fait !

- hum ?

- Juste un petit truc entre nous. Il se pourrait que t'ais un ticket avec Tohru. 

Un clin d'œil complice entre ado du même parti et le jeune homme le quitta définitivement. Tant qu'à faire, Kyo avait jugé bon de l'informer de cette petite précision. Après tout, la jeune fille les avait si souvent aidé depuis son arrivée chez eux qu'il était normal qu'il puisse lui rendre un peu la pareille de temps à autre quand cela leur était possible. Et puis cette idée en tête, l'amoureux transit ne se poserait plus de question sur le pourquoi il venait de se faire proprement éjecté de sa chambre à coucher.

La porte enfin refermée à clef, Kyo se précipita sur le tas de vêtement pour y sortir une petite souris toute tremblante et brûlante.

- K'so, k'so, k'so. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bon sang pour que ca n'arrive qu'à toi ?

Avec toute la délicatesse qu'il pu trouver, le représentant du chat, bien loin des réactions que lui imposait son signe, sortit avec douceur le petit être de l'amas de tissus pour le garder un instant avec précaution entre ses mains.

- Et comment je soigne une souris enrhumée moi ?

Ne sachant trop quoi faire, Kyo l'installa pour commencer dans un bol légèrement remplit d'eau ni trop chaude, ni trop froide avant de l'envelopper dans une serviette éponge et la déposer dans son lit sous une fine couche de drap. Essayant de déposer par la suite de petits bouts de tissus imprégnés d'eau froide sur le front de l'animal, il eut vite peur que cela ne suffise pas à lui faire reprendre sa forme humaine. Pour s'être transformé sans avoir touché personne, le jeune homme devait être très sérieusement affaiblit. N'étant définitivement pas un expert en médecine qu'elle soit humaine ou non, Kyo fit ce qui lui semblait le plus raisonnable en pareille situation. Ressortant de la chambre avant d'en refermer la porte à clef, il entreprit de rechercher un téléphone pour demander conseil à la personne la mieux placée pour l'aider : leur médecin de famille.

**~**~**~**

Le bruit de téléphone se fit entendre dans le cabinet du docteur Hatori. Malgré l'heure tardive, ce dernier était encore à son cabinet suite à son auscultation journalière d'Akito. Décrochant donc aussi vite, il resta quelques minutes silencieux à écouter attentivement son interlocuteur.

- Oui ?………… Non, ………..continue comme ça……… Je ne sais pas. Cela n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec ce voyage…….Inutile Kyo, je vais venir. En partant tout de suite, je serais là demain matin…….Kyo……..Je te fais confiance……A demain.

Le médecin avait à peine raccroché qu'une silhouette sortit enfin de l'ombre.

- Un problème ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne.

- Il s'agissait bien de Kyo ?

- ….

- Hatori, je ne suis pas foncièrement stupide. Cela n'aurait pas d'importance ou ne concernerait que le Chat, tu m'en parlerais déjà.

N'ayant guère le courage, ni même la force de mentir à Ayame venu le chercher pour partager avec lui leur dîner, Hatori lui annonça avec tact que son frère soudainement malade nécessitait qu'il aille le rechercher au plus vite sur le lieu de son voyage scolaire.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Je te rappelle qu'ils sont en classe de neige. Neige veut dire montagne mais surtout froid ! Aucune envie de m'encombrer d'un serpent affaiblit.

- S'il est malade, je veux être près de lui.

- Ayame.

- Aucune chance que tu me fasses changer d'avis.

Si Hatori ne connaissait pas les sentiments d'Ayame à l'égard de son frère, nul doute qu'il lui aurait précisé que ce dernier, même sérieusement malade, ne serait très certainement pas disposé à le voir. Sachant toutefois que cet idiot pouvait se révéler des plus butés quand il s'agissait de Yuki, Hatori céda. Prenant ses clefs de voiture, il lui fit signe qu'ils partaient sans plus tarder. A la description faite par Kyo, il devait retrouver l'adolescent au plus vite avant que cela n'empire irrémédiablement.

**~**~**~**

Revenu à son chevet, Kyo eut l'agréable surprise de voir son cousin sous forme humaine. C'est qu'avec sa chance coutumière, le jeune homme avait du s'absenter plus longtemps que prévu. En repartant de la cabine téléphonique de l'hôtel, il était tombé, dans le sens littéral du terme, sur une Tohru trop perdue dans ses pensées pour l'apercevoir courir dans sa direction. Entre deux excuses dirigées à un chat désespéré, l'adolescente lui avait fait comprendre à grand renfort de rougissements qu'elle avait un peu discuté avec le compagnon de chambré de Yuki. De toute évidence, ce Mark n'avait pas attendu une seule seconde pour voir si son information concernant ses chances avec Tohru était exacte. 

Kyo expliquait à son amie qu'il avait échangé son lit avec Mark quand il s'était finalement retrouvé une fois de plus nu devant elle. Toujours aussi gênée par cette situation, Tohru avait fuis aussi vite le couloir. Seul point positif de tous cela. Elle ne lui avait pas posé de question sur les raisons pouvant expliquer que deux ennemis décident soudainement de partager leur chambre de leur propre volonté.

Revenant au temps présent, Kyo posa une main fraîche

 sur le front brûlant du malade. A première vue, il était tout simplement inutile de lui prendre sa température sans risquer de faire exploser le thermomètre. 

- Yuki ?…… Yuki !! Tu m'entends ?

N'obtenant que des murmures indistincts, Kyo ne perdit pas espoir. Le fait que le garçon ait retrouvé son corps ne pouvait qu'être le signe d'une amélioration de son état général. Malheureusement, à peine s'en était-il félicité que le malade se retransforma de nouveau en souris. 

- Mais c'est pas vrai. Quelle plaie ce type !!!

**~**~**~**

Malgré la fièvre et la douleur sans cesse croissante qu'il ressentait à chacune de ses respirations, Yuki eut conscience qu'il n'avait cessé au cours de la nuit de passer d'une forme à une autre. Dans son délire, il avait aussi crains que son secret découvert, il était à présent manipulé, pour ne pas dire disséqué vivant par des scientifiques  extasiés. Ressentant sur son visage la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil levant, le jeune homme prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit finalement ses yeux non sans crainte. 

Comme dans un rêve, bien éloigné de tout ses cauchemars, il se vit allongé sur un lit de chambre d'hôtel. A son chevet, se trouvait une fois encore une tête rousse reposant sur les avant bras d'un adolescent très certainement exténué. Une scène bien familière qui ne pouvait que lui rappeler le lendemain de l'incident aux sources d'eau chaude. Cela datait d'un bon mois et déjà Kyo l'avait généreusement veillé jusqu'à l'aube avant de sombrer sous la fatigue. 

Ce matin, le chat reposait sa tête sur le bord de son lit. Tant et si bien que quelques cheveux frôlaient son bras et son épaule dénudée générant d'étranges frissons tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. Loin d 'être dérangé par cette sensation de calme qui en dégageait, Yuki trouva une nouvelle fois, l'adolescent particulièrement beau. Si seulement son visage pouvait exprimer une telle paix quand il était réveillé et pas cette éternelle volonté à vouloir le défier jour après jour. 

Seigneur, il devait avoir une sacré fièvre pour délirer encore de la sorte.

N'ayant pas beaucoup de souvenir de la veille, l'adolescent se demanda soudain si personne ne l'avait vu se transformer. Il était rentré dans sa chambre plus exténué qu'il ne le croyait et puis plus rien, plus de souvenirs. Si jamais il y avait eu des témoins de son changement de corps, Hatori aurait droit à un travail monstrueux. Nul doute qu'après une telle sottise de sa part, il pourrait dire adieux à sa vie de lycéen ordinaire. Akito n'hésiterait pas à utiliser cette accident pour le forcer à revenir à ses cotés dans la maison mère des Soma. Rien qu'à cette idée, son corps tout entier tremblait de peur. Malgré leur faible différence d'âge et sa capacité à pouvoir battre quiconque en art martiaux, il restait pathétiquement effrayé au plus au point par leur chef. Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne se sentait pas capable de supporter de nouveau la vie à ses cotés. Nul doute qu'il serait capable en revanche de faire un choix des plus extrêmes si on devait l'y contraindre. Soupirant devant ce qui serait très certainement son seul échappatoire, Yuki ne put s'empêcher d'en vouloir alors à Kyo. Si seulement cette tête de mule l'avait écouté avant de refuser sa demande de partager leur chambre. Tremblant à l'idée que tout cela allait se solder par une fin tragique, Yuki ne prit pas conscience que le garde malade venait de rouvrir à son tour les yeux.

**~**~**~**

Bien qu'exténué, Kyo souleva ses paupières brutalement. Après maintes crises au cours de la nuit, il pouvait reconnaître au moindre mouvement du lit quand Yuki était de nouveau prit de tremblements incohérents et désespérés. Lorsqu'il observa ce dernier, il eut toutefois une surprise de taille. Après une nuit on ne peut plus mouvementée, Yuki s'était enfin réveillé. Le temps qu'il enregistre cette information dans son esprit encore embrumé par la fatigue et le regard du jeune malade se tournait vers lui.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent durant de longues minutes. Une infime partie du temps au cour duquel aucun d'eux n'eut le courage de rompre le silence installé. Etonnamment, ils se sentaient satisfaits d'être l'un près de l'autre. Kyo ne voyait plus la souris comme son ennemi de toujours. Tandis que les remords et reproches de Yuki à son encontre, s'étaient littéralement évaporés. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, les jeunes gens se sentaient en parfaite harmonie. Tant et si bien que Yuki voulu approcher l'une de ses mains du visage de son cousin. Une force étrange, telle le murmure d'une fée invisible le poussait à agir de la sorte. Elle lui certifiait qu'il ne le regretterait pas. Pourtant, quand le drap le recouvrant glissa jusqu'à sa taille, ce fut comme une claque, un retour brutal à la réalité. Non seulement, Yuki réalisait qu'ils avaient des comportements incohérents. Mais il prenait soudainement conscience qu'il ne portait pas le moindre vêtement. Gêné au plus haut point,  la main s'arrêta dans son élan pour replacer au plus vite le drap. 

Loin d'être aveugle, Kyo s'aperçu des réactions inattendues du malade. Il mettait la main tendue sur le compte de la désorientation. Quand au moment de panique, aucune difficulté à l'interpréter. L'espace d'un instant, son visage bien que mortellement pale avait retrouvé d'infimes couleurs. 

- Pas la peine de rougir autant pour si peu. Je te rappelle que tu n'as rien que je n'ai déjà vu sous ma douche. 

- …

- Sans compter que je t'ai déjà repêché dans les sources d'eau chaude.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de phrase dont le garçon avait besoin pour retrouver un minimum de calme. Devinant non sans mal l'origine du malaise et du mutisme de son cousin, Kyo prit un kimono non loin de lui pour le déposer délicatement sur les jambes de Yuki.

- J'ai pas pu te le mettre plus tôt. Tu n'as pas cessé de passer au mode souris de toute la nuit.

- …

Voyant l'adolescent toujours aussi choqué d'être ainsi devant lui, Kyo prit le parti de le laisse un peu seul.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Profites-en pour l'enfiler.

**~**~**~**

A la suite d'une discussion houleuse, Ayame avait réussi à convaincre Hatori qu'il lui laisse le volant pour la plus grande partie du trajet. Après tout, le médecin devait être au mieux de sa forme pour pouvoir soigner efficacement son petit frère. 

Arrivant au terme de longues heures de conduite, la petite voiture entra enfin dans la station. Une fois garé, Ayame put prendre quelques secondes pour observer sans crainte le médecin endormi. Quoiqu'il en dise, cet homme avait des journées de travail harassantes qui l'empêchait de vivre convenablement. Il comprenait qu'il soit encore trop marqué par la perte de cette femme. Mais combien de temps encore allait-il faire le deuil de ces instants fugaces de bonheur à ses cotés ? Les paupières clauses, rien ne pouvait laisser penser que son œil crevé lui affligeait aujourd'hui encore une douleur insoutenable. Plus que la perte de son organe, c'était le souvenir de la perte de son amour qui ne pouvait pas le laisser enfin vivre en paix. Encore un membre du clan dont le sombre passé n'était du qu'au caractère égoïste de leur chef. 

S'inquiétant toujours autant pour Yuki, Ayame se décida enfin à poser l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule du médecin. Aussitôt ce dernier rouvrit ses paupières. 

- On est arrivé.

- Bien.

Ils avançaient dans le hall de l'établissement logeant tous les lycéens quand une silhouette bien connue d'eux vint à leur rencontre. Bien qu'Hatori aurait préféré éviter la jeune fille, Ayame, lui, se précipita vers elle, pour lui dire bonjour.

- Tohru !!

- Ayamé ! Mais que faites-vous là ?

- Nous sommes passés pour nous assurer que nos deux petits ne s'étaient pas encore entretués.

- Jusqu'à hier soir, ils étaient en un seul morceau.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

- Mais…

- Oui ?

- comment dire..… je croyais que vous ne supportiez pas le froid.

Loin d'être démonté par cette remarque pertinente, le serpent ouvrit sa parka pour lui montrer que cette dernière était doublée d'une couche de bouillotte remplis d'eau chaude. Désabusé par les pitreries du « grand frère » toujours aussi insouciant, Hatori leva les yeux au ciel avant de rappeler ce dernier à l'ordre. C'était bien beau de ne pas vouloir alerter quiconque en venant sous un faux prétexte. Mais ils ne devaient pas en oublier la raison première de leur présence en ces lieux.

Apercevant enfin le médecin quelque peu taciturne en ces heures matinales, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de demander ce qu'il avait.

- Il fait la tête ?

- Penses-tu. Il est juste déçu d'avoir du quitter Shigure.

Pour toute réaction, l'homme aux cheveux longs récolta une tape à l'arrière du crane.

- Excuses-nous Tohru mais nous allons passer voir Yuki et Kyo. 

- C'est la chambre n°405

- Noté.

**~**~**~**

A son retour de la salle de bain, Kyo put s'apercevoir que Yuki s'était habillé mais aussi redressé en position assise. Pourtant, ils étaient loin d'une quelconque rémission à la vue de son visage toujours aussi extrêmement pâle. Il ne savait plus quoi dire et quoi faire pour le soulager. Il allait donc lui demander s'il désirait au moins quelque chose à manger ou à boire quand Yuki brisa avant lui le silence établit. 

- Je suis désolé. 

- De quoi ?

- T'ennuyer aussi souvent avec mes faiblesses.

- Baka. T'aurais à t'excuser si seulement tu le faisais exprès. Et ce n'est pas ton cas, ne ?

Au signe négatif obtenu en guise de réponse, Kyo reprit son rôle bien établit de vieux bougon. Cela permettrait au moins d'alléger l'atmosphère tendue instaurée depuis son retour.

- Bon. Sa seigneurie a t'elle envie de quelque chose ?

A second signe négatif, Kyo se dit qu'il en avait peut-être trop fait.

- Tu peux me le dire si t'as faim ou autre. J'instaure une trêve pour quelques heures.

- Non, ça va aller. Je vais me lever.

Faisant le geste de sortir les jambes de dessous les draps, Yuki fut aussitôt prit d'une toux importante l'obligeant à se plier en deux. Aussi vite à ses cotés, Kyo ne se laissa pas du tout distraire par l'implication de ses gestes et força son cousin à retrouver une position allongée. Celui-ci de nouveau calmé, il le recouvrit des draps avec attention.

- Merci.

- Hm. Au risque que cela te déplaise, j'ai appelé Hatori hier soir. Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Tu ferais donc mieux de te reposer encore un peu en l'attendant.

Yuki n'eut pas le temps d'acquiescer que de petits coups étaient portés à leur porte.

**~**~**~**

Cela faisait à présent une petite heure qu'Hatori s'était enfermé seul avec Yuki obligeant Kyo et Ayame à attendre à l'extérieur. Ces derniers exprimaient chacun à leur manière leur inquiétude. Tandis que le grand frère faisait les cents pas devant la porte close, Kyo l'observait de sa place, à savoir accroupi et adossé au mur qui lui faisait face.

- Pourquoi est-ce si long ? Il ne faut pas autant de temps pour ausculter un malade.

- Comment tu veux que je te réponde. Je ne suis encore qu'un lycéen. C'est toi le plus âgé de nous deux.

Ayame allait lui répondre quand la porte si longuement observée s'ouvrit enfin.

- Alors ?

A suivre….

mimi yuy 

Pas super, super et en plus ce sera une fic très courte. Encore un chapitre ou deux et un épilogue si tout se passe bien. Désolé, mais j'ai perdu ma motivation et surtout l'inspiration en cours de route.

J'espère que ça reste quand même lisible. ^__^ 


	3. Partie 2 : Retour à la maison

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Fruits Basket 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : heu… Yaoi ? ^_^;;; 

Couple : Kyo +Yuki, Ayame + Yuki et Yaname + Hatori 

Bon ben…. Comment me faire pardonner une telle attente ? Je suis Vraiment désolé. Comme le ferait une certaine tenancière de sources chaudes : je vous dis à genou, d'une voix pleureuse et à moitié hystérique : « Gomen nasaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^_^ ». Je sais que ce nouveau chapitre ne va pas forcement récompenser une si longue attente. Mais à défaut de mieux, je vous promets que la suite arrivera plus vite. Je vous dirais, ce serait dur de faire pire ^_^ 

Un gros merci à Anaelle, Gwenn, Amrisse, Luna, Nêm, babel, haru-san, shunrei et tous ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragé à ne pas oublier cette fic ^___^ !!

Sinon, juste un mot pour ceux qui l'ignorerait peut-être encore mais j'ai un site perso à présent. Alors n'hésitez pas à y passer. J'y regroupe tous mes écris (fanfictions ou originales) 

**http://** suivit de **mimimuffins.site.voila.fr/**

Maintenant sans plus attendre : Bonne lecture à tous !

Le cœur à ses faiblesses que la raison ne connaît pas. Partie 2 : Retour à la maison. 

Kyo 

Cela faisait déjà une petite semaine ou plus exactement cinq jours que son cousin était rentré. Cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de téléphoner pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Cinq jours durant lesquels, il avait fait croire à Tohru et la classe entière que Yuki était reparti pour raison familiale. Cinq jours que lui, Kyo descendant du chat ne pensait plus qu'à une seule et unique chose : revoir la souris. Pourtant, de retour lui aussi dans la maison de Shigure où il logeait, il ne savait que faire. Avait-il le droit d'entrer dans cette chambre ? Yuki le lui permettrait-il ? Debout devant la porte de sa chambre, le courage lui manquait.

Ne pouvant toutefois attendre plus longtemps, Kyo fit glisser la porte d'entrée. Tout aussi ennemis qu'ils pouvaient être, lui gardait à l'esprit le jour de son départ. Et à ce souvenir, l'inquiétude prenait le pas sur tout autre sentiment. 

Flash back 

Après plus d'une heure d'auscultation, Hatori ouvrit enfin la porte de la chambre. Aussi vite, deux silhouettes se redressèrent pour réclamer en cœur des nouvelles du malade.

- Alors ??

- Alors comme je le craignais, il s'agit d'une pneumonie.

- Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre, c'est l'hôpital.

Ayame n'avait pas réfléchit une seule seconde à l'annonce de la catastrophe. Il ne pensait plus qu'à arracher son jeune frère de l'hôtel de vacance pour le mettre au plus vite en sécurité dans une chambre d'hôpital. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été présent auprès de Yuki lors de son enfance, il savait par Hatori que son jeune frère avait souffert de longues années de cette terrible maladie qui lui dévorait sans autres termes ses poumons fragiles et que toute rechute pouvait avoir des conséquences extrêmement graves.

Loin de ces considérations, Kyo, lui ne comprit pas tout, tout de suite. Comment pouvait-on tomber si gravement malade après une seule journée passé à la montagne ?

- Comment ?

Occupé à d'autres choses, Hatori et Ayame se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le rouquin.

- Kyo ?

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas. A ce que je sache, ce genre de maladie ne survient pas comme ça du jour au lendemain !

- Exacte. Yuki vient de m'avouer qu'il nous avait caché les signes avant-coureurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question. Maintenant, suis moi. Nous devons voir votre professeur pour l'informer de son départ précipité.

N'ayant guère le choix, Kyo accompagna Hatori pour lui indiquer où se trouvait leur responsable. Resté seul, Ayame décida de rejoindre son petit frère. Bien sûr, Yuki était bien loin du gamin de 4 ans qui espérait alors qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui. Pourtant, il restait persuadé qu'il n'était pas encore trop tard pour réparer les erreurs du passé. Tapant doucement à la porte de chambre, il entrouvrit aussitôt cette dernière dans l'attente d'une réponse. 

- Je peux entrer ?

N'entendant aucune insulte de rejet, Ayame prit le silence comme un premier pas vers la réconciliation. Si Yuki le détestait au point de ne pas supporter de le voir, il le lui aurait dit. Ouvrant donc la porte en grand, il s'aperçu finalement que le jeune homme s'était surtout rendormi. Touché par le visage pâle et souffrant, Aya s'approcha de son frère pour le recouvrir consciencieusement. Après quoi, il se pressa de lui faire son sac. Selon toute évidence, ils partiraient dés le retour d'Hatori. 

Tout à son occupation, je jeune homme ne s'aperçu pas du réveil du malade avant que celui-ci ne soit presque debout devant son lit. Se retournant à cet instant à la recherche des affaires de toilettes de son petit frère, Ayane ne put qu'exprimer son irritation.

- Yuki !! Recouche toi. Nous ne partirons pour l'hôpital qu'au retour d'Hatori !

-  Ayam…

Voulant exprimer tout ce qu'il pensait de son hypocrite de frère, Yuki éleva la voix. Mais à peine avait-il dit un mot qu'il fut prit d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Ne pouvant malheureusement pas dénier qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, l'adolescent se laissa finalement aider le temps pour lui de s'asseoir de nouveau sur le lit.

- Calme toi. 

- Ayame, il est hors de question que j'aille à l'hôpital. 

- Fait nous confiance. C'est le meilleur moyen pour toi de reprendre des forces au plus vite. 

- Non, il a raison, il ne doit pas aller dans un lieu public. Il n'a pas cessé de se transformer de la nuit. Ce serait trop dangereux. Enfin, ca c'est si vous ne voulez pas qu'il finisse disséqué sur une table de laboratoire.

Alors que Yuki ne pouvait retenir un tremblement à l'évocation du cauchemar qui l'avait hanté toute la nuit, son frère se tourna au son de la voix de Kyo. Une fois n'est pas coutume, la souris était heureuse de trouver dans le chat un allié tandis que le serpent fulminait de rage.

- Dangereux ou pas, Yuki ne peut pas rester sans soins !

- Aucune inquiétude vous deux ! On retourne à la maison. J'y ai malheureusement tout le matériel nécessaire dans l'hypothèse où une telle catastrophe devait survenir de nouveau.

- Tu as réussi à prévenir son professeur ? 

- Oui. Je lui ai parlé d'un problème médical urgent qui l'oblige à partir. 

- Tu lui as dit ?!!

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Bien que je pense qu'il ne soit pas resté suffisamment longtemps en contact avec les autres élèves pour que ces derniers risquent quoique ce soit, j'ai bien du lui demander de faire attention à la présence de la moindre alerte. Toutefois officiellement Yuki partira pour raison familiale. 

- Et moi ?

- Attend une seconde Kyo. Ayame amène le dans la voiture, je vous rejoins avec son sac dans deux minutes. 

Bien qu'il lui lançait un regard plein de violence, Ayame ignora totalement Yuki. Après l'avoir entouré de sa couverture, il le prit tout simplement dans ses bras pour se diriger avec discrétion vers la petite voiture stationnée sur le parking. 

- Je sais marcher.

- Je sais.

- Laisse moi me rhabiller.

- Inutile.

- Ayame !!!

Encore une fois, l'adolescent se sentit trahit. L'exclamation lui avait de nouveau coupé le souffle laissant là une brèche dans son offensive.

- Inutile de te faire du mal par ma faute. Je sais que c'est encore difficile pour toi de l'admettre mais je ne veux que t'aider et te faire accepter l'idée que moi je t'aime Yuki. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais m'assurer que l'on te soigne au mieux. 

- Traduction ?

- Je ne te quitte plus une seule seconde tant qu'Hatori ne m'en aura pas donné l'ordre express.

Assommé par la fatigue et à présent ses crises de toux convulsifs à répétition, Yuki ne put réussir à rejeter cet homme qui se croyait décidément tout permis. Epuisé, il concéda alors (aussi douloureux que cela soit pour lui), à laisser sa tête reposer sur le torse de celui qu'il refusait encore de nommer "grand frère". Car malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait encore à son égard, il était bien incapable de garder plus longtemps ses yeux ouverts.

Dans la chambre, Hatori observait sans réagir le chat faire son sac avec rapidité et efficacité.

- Kyo.

- hum ?

- Kyo !

Constatant que rien ne pouvait le stopper, le médecin intercepta un poignet pour immobiliser l'adolescent.

- Ca suffit.

- Quoi ?

- Tu restes ici.

- Mais ?

- Je t'en prie, fait l'effort de comprendre. Si tu pars les messes basses ne feront que s'amplifier. Alors que si tu restes, tu pourras donner une version réaliste des faits que personne ne viendra déformer.

Ne pouvant contredire pareil raisonnement, Kyo du se faire une raison et accepter de laisser partir son cousin sans lui. De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu dire pour tenter de le convaincre ? Que le chat, l'ennemi juré de cet idiot de rongeur était mort d'inquiétude à son égard ? Qui aurait été croire pareille sornette.

**~**~**~**

Ayame 

Kyo et Tohru venaient de rentrer de leur voyage scolaire. Une petite semaine d'absence durant laquelle, lui avait emménager dans la grande maison de Shigure. Il supposait à juste titre que la jeune fille serait heureuse de l'apprendre. Mais il en était tout autrement pour le descendant du chat. Il avait suffit de croiser son regard avant qu'il ne monte au premier pour le lui certifier. Kyo ne l'aimait pas. La raison semblait échapper à Kyo lui-même. Mais lui avait quelques soupçons. A son retour au pays, avant qu'il ne retrouve Yuki et que ce dernier le rejette de toutes ses forces, le jeune homme lui avait toujours parlé avec sourire et décontraction. Moralité, Kyo ne l'aimait pas, par solidarité envers son cousin. Amusant quand on voyait leur comportement en public. Mais qui sait, peut-être étaient-ils différents l'un envers l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Soupirant à l'idée de ne jamais réussir à percer à jour Yuki et son entourage, Ayame se décida enfin à répondre aux questions insistantes de Tohru. Elle venait en cinq petits minutes d'apprendre la maladie de Yuki, les mensonges de Kyo pour le lui cacher et son emménagement à leur coté.

- Alors sa maladie s'est déclenchée le jour où je vous ai croisé dans les couloirs de l'hôtel ?

- La veille. Kyo nous a appelé alors nous sommes venus aussi vite

Flash back 

Au cours de leur trajet en voiture, Ayamé ne lâcha pas son frère une seule seconde des yeux. Profitant de la fatigue de celui-ci, il le gardait jalousement dans ses bras à l'arrière du véhicule. Cet instant figurait comme un moment d'une extrême rareté. 

Il s'en voulait tellement de n'avoir pas pu être présent quand Yuki avait eu besoin de lui enfant. Eloignés par leurs parents sans qu'il n'en connaisse alors les raisons, il devait aussi bien avouer que l'adolescent qu'il était n'avait surtout jamais chercher à se préoccuper du petit être fragile qui avait hérité de toute l'attention de leur chef de famille. Si seulement il avait pu se douter à cette époque de ce en quoi consistait exactement cette attention en question. 

Il avait fallu qu'Hatori, Shigure et lui reviennent enfin de leurs études supérieures pour que ce manège cesse enfin. Quand Hatori avait découvert le grand mystère de la fragilité de son frère, il était trop tard. Le garçon avait subit suffisamment de sévices pour que sa santé en pâtisse à vie et qu'il perde toute confiance envers les membres de la famille Soma. Mais comment lui en vouloir quand on savait que tous les adultes étaient au courant des agissements d'Akito envers son cousin. Lui n'en connaissait que les confidences d'Hatori. Et autant dire que ces dernières étaient assez succincts, secret médical d'un médecin envers son patient l'y obligeant. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire pour effacer toute l'horreur du passé de son frère, Ayame s'était au moins fait la promesse à son retour en ville qu'à présent adulte, il ferait tout ce qui lui serait humainement possible de mettre en œuvre pour se faire pardonner un jour son ignorance. 

Si seulement Yuki acceptait à présent de lui parler de ce qu'il avait vécu. Lui ouvrir son cœur pour qu'il le comprenne enfin comme il le méritait. Il était persuadé qu'il serait alors capable de le soutenir et lui venir en aide. Après tout, même si ce n'était pas évident à voir au premier coup d'œil, lui avait fait de longues études de psychologies. Alors s'il réussissait à être d'une aide réelle pour ses clients au magasin de vêtement. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas réussir à apaiser les blessures de son petit frère.

- Pourquoi n'en veut-il qu'à moi ?

Inconsciemment Ayame avait posé sa question à voix haute. Hatori au volant de la voiture, le regarda par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur.

- Tu te poses vraiment la question ?

- Non. Je sais bien pourquoi je suis le seul de nous trois envers qui il voue une haine si intense. Je suis son frère. Son frère aîné. Il attendait que ce soit moi qui lui vienne en aide. Je suis même certain qu'aujourd'hui encore il est persuadé que je savais ce qu'Akito lui faisait subir. Toi tu es le gentil médecin qui l'a sortit de sa chambre noir. Celui qui a pansé ses blessures et empêché Akito de le reprendre. Alors que Shigure est le seul à avoir tenu tête à ce fou pour emporter Yuki dans sa maison de sorte qu'il n'ait plus à craindre pour sa survie. Moi je reste celui qui l'a quitté sans un regard pour m'absenter 5 longues années, le lendemain de sa première nuit aux cotés de son tortionnaire.

- Tu te fais du mal inutilement à ressasser ces scènes du passé.

- Et comment je devrais le prendre. Il m'a demandé de l'aider à cette époque. Il venait d'être battu ou je ne sais quoi encore par ce dingue d'Akito et moi je l'ai abandonné. Je ne lui ai même pas dit en revoir.

Voyant les yeux humides d'Aya, Hatori jugea bon de ne pas remuer plus douloureusement le couteau dans la plais. Oui Akito avait débuté son forfait la veille de leur départ pour l'université. Mais étaient-ils plus responsables de la maltraitance du garçon que tous ces adultes qui n'agissaient pas alors qu'ils n'ignoraient rien de ce qui se passait dans cette maison.

Regardants de nouveau les deux frères, Hatori eut le soulagement de voir de nouveau un sourire sur les lèvres de son ami. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de tenir Yuki dans ses bras qu'il n'était pas étonnant de le voir réagir ainsi. 

- C'est vraiment grave ?

- Oui. Mais je suis là, je le remettrais sur pied fais moi confiance.

- Il va vouloir qu'il rentre chez lui ?

- Inutile d'y penser. Shigure ne le laissera pas faire.

- Et moi à quoi je sers ?

- Toi tu lui donnes ton amour pour guérir une bonne fois pour toutes les blessures de son cœur.

Serrant plus fortement encore le corps brûlant contre lui, Ayame retourna à sa contemplation. Dés son réveil, il savait que cela ne serait plus si facile. Comme trop souvent depuis son retour, il ne pensait plus qu'à une seule : trouver le moyen de le venger.

**~**~**~**

Hatsuharu

Hatori l'avait appelé en pleine nuit.

- Yuki a du faire une rechute. Demande à Shigure d'emporter chez lui tout ce qui te semble utile de mon cabinet. Nous arrivons dés que possible.

Une rechute. Il redoutait et attendait à la fois ce jour où leur médecin de famille les lui dirait. Yuki avait une santé fragile. Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Le secret c'était la raison expliquant le pourquoi de cette fragilité. Il était intelligent, doué en sport mais mortellement pâle malgré les années. A croire que l'absence de lumière deux années durant lui avait ôté toute chance de retrouver des couleurs pour le reste de sa vie.

Il aurait tant aimé avoir pu lui venir en aide plus tôt. Mais il avait fallu qu'il le haïsse avant tout chose. Qu'il haïsse le descendant du rat qui avait eu le culot d'aller à la fête sur le dos du bœuf. Pourtant ce qui lui déplaisait le plus à l'époque était son incompréhension à comprendre pourquoi Akito le préférait à tous les autres. Tout le monde rêvait d'avoir les faveurs du chef de famille et seul le rat avait cette chance. Et quelle chance. Quand il avait finalement découvert ce que cela signifiait réellement, lui n'avait plus eu aucune envie de plaire à son chef.

C'est à la suite de sa découverte qu'il s'était finalement lié d'amitié avec le jeune homme qui devait rester enfermé dans une petite pièce munie d'une seule fenêtre. Son seul lien avec le monde extérieur. Du moins jusqu'au jour de son 14ème anniversaire où la jolie fenêtre grâce à laquelle ils avaient finalement pris l'habitude de discuter s'était soudainement retrouvé murée. Au cours des deux années qui avaient suivis, Yuki n'avait pas revu la lueur du jour. La seule trace de sa survit était la présence d'un plateau vide, support de l'unique repas qu'une cuisinière lui glissait via la trappe installée sur la porte. Alors lui, avait continué à s'asseoir sous la petite fenêtre et ignorant la présence des briques, il avait continué à lui parler des après midi durant lorsqu'il était sûr de l'absence d'Akito dans la maison.

Il avait bien tenté d'alerter les adultes mais cela ne lui avait valu que coups de ceinture et gifles à répétition. Il devait comprendre que certaine chose ne se disait pas. Ils avaient donc vécus ainsi durant deux ans. Deux années de frustration à ne pouvoir agir qui lui avaient valu de devenir quasiment fou au point de créer cette seconde personnalité si violente qu'il laissait parfois agir à sa place. 

Heureusement, Hatori, Shigure et Ayame étaient enfin rentrés. Il n'avait alors pas attendu une seule journée pour prendre le risque de les informer de ce qui avait lieu depuis tant d'années dans la maison des Soma. Quel bonheur alors d'avoir enfin été écouté. Ayame s'apprêtait même à tuer Akito de ses mains si les deux autres ne l'en avait pas empêché. Ayant du l'assommer dans un dernier recourt, ils s'étaient ensuite rendus dans la pièce obscure pour y découvrir l'adolescent. Et à son grand étonnement, il ne ressemblait en rien à l'animal maltraité qu'il était pourtant devenu. Digne, Yuki s'était redressé de ses propres forces pour suivre non ses délivreurs mais le médecin qui lui ordonnait de bien vouloir se faire ausculter.

Ses blessures les plus flagrantes soignées, Hatori avait diagnostiqué une malnutrition, anémie du au manque de lumière solaire et déclaration d'une pneumonie âgée de plusieurs mois. La pneumonie. La maladie récurrente de leur chef de famille. Il avait été jusqu'à la lui donner sans aucun état d'âme. Sur cette dernière information, ils s'étaient ensuite relayés à son chevet pour qu'il ne reste plus seul. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas qu'il croise de nouveau Akito avant longtemps. Et puis avec le temps, lui seul était resté à ses cotés. Période durant laquelle, il s'était familiarisé avec la médecine et les soins dont le garçon avait besoin.

Regardant à présent comme chaque jour le visage paisiblement endormit de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout, Haru, ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un geste de tendresse en repoussant doucement une mèche de ses cheveux argentés.

- Comment as-tu pu rester si mentalement stable après avoir vécu tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ?

Avait-il parlé trop fort ou était-ce son geste ? Toujours est-il que Yuki ouvrit à cet instant les yeux.

- N'oublie pas que je n'étais pas aussi isolé qu'il le croyait. Une petite voix venait chaque jour éclairer mon obscurité.

A cette déclaration qui ne lui était pourtant pas inconnue, Hatsuharu ne put s'empêcher de rougir de gêne. Il était au moins heureux d'avoir pu faire ça pour lui durant les deux dernières années de son calvaire.

- Tu sais bien que je t'aimais à l'époque. Même si je t'aime encore plus aujourd'hui.

- Je sais. Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup.

Bien qu'encore un peu fatigué, Yuki lui sourit pour ponctuer sa réponse. Mais Haru n'était pas dupe. L'adolescent ne l'aimait pas de la même manière. Lui n'était qu'un ami à ses yeux et il le savait. 

- En parlant d'amour, ton frère à ramener ses cartons hier soirs. J'ai peur de te certifier qu'il a bel et bien emménagé ici.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis. Il finira par se lasser d'attendre en vain.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Si ce n'est pas lui, c'est Shigure qui se lassera de le voir errer dans les couloirs. 

- Si tu lui permettais de venir te voir quelques minutes pas jour, il rentrerait chez lui serein.

- Hors de question.

- Yuki.

- Haru….il m'a …

- Oui ?

- Rien, laisse tomber.

Le bœuf allait tenter d'insister pour découvrir enfin un peu plus sur les raisons expliquant cette haine étrange que le jeune homme ressentait pour son frère quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir avec une étrange lenteur.

- Aya on t'a déjà dit qu'il ne voulait pas te voir !!

- Ce n'est pas Aya !

- Kyo ?

Surpris de sa présence, Yuki se redressa inconsciemment. Haru n'était pas dupe. Il voulait minimiser ses faiblesses aux yeux du chat. Le cœur lourd, il l'aida donc à se mettre en position assise tandis qu'il entamait la conversation pour économiser au maximum le souffle de Yuki.

- Vous êtes rentré depuis longtemps ?

- Un instant.

- Je vois.

- ….

- Si tu es venu pour ne rien dire, tu peux partir Kyo.

- Qui t'a demandé ton avis toi !!!!

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas hausser la voix dans la chambre d'un malade !!!!!

- Et qui s'est qui hausse la voix là !!!!

Kyo n'était pas entré depuis une seconde qu'il se battait déjà contre Black. Appréciant le bruit de fond formé par leur dispute, Yuki laissa son regard partir vers la fenêtre. Son lit de style européen était placé au plus prêt de la fenêtre si bien qu'il lui suffisait de tourner son visage vers la gauche pour voir les arbres, le ciel et une partie de la rue sans se lever. Comme il en avait rêvé de cette vue les dernières années où Akito l'avait enfermé dans cette chambre noire. Chaque soir, chaque matin, il rêvait aussi que la porte s'ouvrant n'était pas le retour de son tortionnaire mais bien l'arrivée triomphale de celui qui venait le sortir de là. Ayame. Il avait tant rêvé et espéré qu'il vienne le libérer de son enfer. Malgré son rejet le jour de son départ pour l'université, il gardait chaque jour l'espoir que son retour serait pour le lendemain. Un espoir vain puisqu'il n'était jamais venu. Les autres avaient beau lui jurer qu'il en avait eu l'intention. Les faits restaient les faits. Il n'était pas assez bien pour pouvoir lui susciter un intérêt quelconque. Quoiqu'il en dise à présent, lui savait qu'Ayame ne voyait en lui que la honte de la famille. Il était trop lâche pour avoir accepter de rester plus longtemps le jouet de leur chef. Trop lâche et trop minable. Refermant les yeux pour ne pas prendre le risque de laisser s'échapper les larmes menaçantes, Yuki s'endormit sans en prendre conscience.

Calmés depuis de longues minutes, Kyo et Haru venaient d'être témoin d'une scène qu'ils auraient préféré ne pas voir. Yuki s'endormant des larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Pourquoi ces larmes ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.

Excédé de toujours entendre ce genre de phrase, Kyo allait rétorquer qu'il voulait savoir coûte que coûte quand sa raison lui rappela qu'il réveillerait le jeune homme en agissant ainsi. Pensant que le bien-être du rat pouvait bien passer avant tout chose pour une fois, Kyo se contenta de s'asseoir quelques instants sur une chaise. 

- Comment va t'il ?

- Mieux.

- Il sera sur pied bientôt ?

- Une à deux semaines à présent.

- Et tu crois que l'autre barge va rester ici tous ce temps ?

- Malheureusement.

Bien que ne s'entendant pas beaucoup, Kyo et Haru étaient toutefois d'accord sur un point. La présence d'Ayame n'allait pas arranger leurs affaires.

A suivre.

Et voilà enfin le second chapitre de terminé. Encore une fois toutes mes excuses si j'ai mis tant de temps pour l'écrire. Mais il se trouve que je l'avais déjà écrit depuis longtemps et qu'à peine terminé la fin brutale de l'ordinateur sur lequel se trouvait l'unique copie du texte m'a envoyé cette fic dans le néant de l'univers nanoscopique. En d'autres termes, j'ai du écrire ce chapitre deux fois. Et retrouver l'énergie et l'inspiration pour le faire est assez dur. Je suis assez fière d'en avoir enfin terminé avec lui. Maintenant en espérant ne pas le perdre une seconde fois ^_^ Je pense qu'écrire la suite sera plus facile. 

J'espère réellement que vous n'aurez pas été trop déçu après une si longue absence par cette partie. Je me rends bien compte que je ne suis pas très originale. Après tout, il existe déjà un grand nombre de fic qui ont déjà traité le sujet de Yuki maltraité via Akito. Mais je tente ici de le faire à ma manière. C'est-à-dire sans brusquerie, ni mots trop violents. Mon but est de laisser à vote imaginaire le soin de visualiser les sévices qu'il a pu subir enfant. Pour la suite, je vais retrouver un schéma plus classique de narration avec le début enfin un peu plus marqué de mon idylle entre mes deux shtit bishonen préféré ^-^

Est aussi prévu la confrontation à cœur ouvert entre les deux frères. Ma seule inconnue est de savoir si je fais un ou deux chapitre, sachant que je veux un épilogue (hum…. Je crois le tenir lui ^^)

A bientôt 

mimi yuy


	4. Partie 3 : La fin du silence

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Fruits Basket 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : heu… Yaoi ? ^_^;;; 

Couple : Kyo +Yuki, Ayame + Yuki et Yaname + Hatori 

Je suis sûre que vous ne vous attendiez pas à pouvoir lire la suite aussi vite ^^ Aller avoué le !

C'est que je fais de mon mieux pour finir cette fic après ma si longue absence. J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. On s'éloigne de plus en plus de l'histoire d'amour là ^_^ Ch'ais pas pourquoi mais je dérive dangereusement dans un autre sujet depuis deux chapitres. Et le problème c'est que je voulais finir la fic avec celui-ci. Du coup, comme j'ai dérapé entre Ayame et Yuki, je trouve plus correct de couper ce dernier chapitre en deux parties bien distinctes, histoire de ne pas bâcler la fin. Sinon, toutes mes excuses pour ce Yuki plus OOC que jamais ^_^ Je me rattraperais par la suite ^^

Aller assez parlé : Bonne lecture ! 

Le cœur à ses faiblesses que la raison ne connaît pas. Partie 3 : La fin du silence. 

Yuki s'étend endormi avant qu'il n'ait pu lui parler, Kyo du se contenter d'une observation minutieuse du garçon. Et le constat était inquiétant. Si l'on exceptait les larmes coulées sans aucune raison, son teint pâle et sa respiration toujours aussi difficile ne laissaient pas présager une rémission rapide.

- Hatori est moins doué qu'on ne le pense.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je m'attendais à un peu plus d'évolution. Là, il est encore plus faible que lundi matin lors de son départ.

- Ce sont les médicaments qui l'assomment. A part ca, il va bien mieux. Pour preuve, il a reprit des couleurs.

Kyu n'osa pas faire remarquer que le jeune malade était encore plus blanc que les draps immaculés du lit.

- Si tu le dis.

Kyo était bougon. Il n'appréciait pas de savoir qu'Haru avait très certainement passé toute la semaine au coté de Yuki. Jalousie ou simple humeur sans origine ? Quoiqu'il en soit son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit Hastuharu se pencher vers le malade pour essuyer avec douceur les larmes salées du visage endormi. Comme si ce geste n'était pas suffisamment déplacé, l'adolescent chuchota par la suite quelques mots à l'oreille de Yuki. Il devait s'agir de tendres paroles à voir les traits tirés se détendre et s'apaiser aussi vite. Haru passait à présent ses doigts fins dans la chevelure argentée quand la patience de Kyo toucha à sa fin. Il ne pouvait supporter d'en voir d'avantage.

- Tu devrais rentrer.

- Quoi ?

La jalousie. Oui, face aux gestes de son cousin pour Yuki. Il n'avait plus de doute. Il ressentait de la jalousie à son égard. Sentiments exacerbés à l'idée qu'Haru devait s'occuper de Yuki avec la dévotion qu'on lui connaissait depuis son retour.

- Tu dois être crevé à le veiller depuis le début de la semaine.

- C'est vrai.

- …..

- Pourrais-tu me rendre un service si je m'en vais ?

- Si ça reste dans le domaine du raisonnable.

Kyo n'en revenait pas. Hatsuharu était prêt à partir sans faire plus de difficultés.

- Assure toi qu'Ayame ne lui rende pas visite.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il n'est pas encore prêt pour lui faire face.

- Ca ne reste que son frère. Je veux bien qu'il soit parfois un peu agité. Mais je vois rien de grave à ce qu'il vienne prendre de ses nouvelles. 

- S'il te plait. C'est important.

- Dis m'en plus.

- Impossible. Si tu dois s'avoir quelque chose de plus, cela ne viendra que de lui.

- ….

- S'il te plait Kyo

Qu'Haru lui demande un service était une chose extrêmement rare, qui le fasse dans les formes méritait qu'on y accède.

- Ok. Ca ne devrait pas me poser trop de difficultés.

- Dans ce cas.

Hastuharu n'était pas contre l'idée de rentrer un peu chez lui. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il ne dormait que par courte période et la fatigue commençait à le trahir dans ses gestes à l'encontre de Yuki. Alors sans attendre plus longtemps, il se releva, non sans avoir auparavant murmurer de nouveaux quelques mots au malade. Il savait bien que ce comportement irritait le chat. Mais pouvait-il seulement dire à haute voix que Yuki ne devait plus s'inquiéter maintenant que Kyo était de retour à ses cotés. Car il avait beau l'aimer de tout son cœur, l'adolescent avait bien prit conscience des rapports ambigus présents entre ces deux là. Rien de mieux pour lui remonter le moral. Il n'était donc pas contre l'idée de prendre une longue journée de repos.  Il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Se battre pour celui qu'il aimait ou le laisser aller vers un autre plus à même de lui donner du bonheur. Soupirant, il s'éloigna de son rival.

- Je repasserais demain en fin de journée.

- Bien, je le lui dirais.

- Merci.

Sur ce sujet, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Kyo avait bien des défauts mais il était honnête et respecterait sa présence dans les limites du supportable et ce pour le bien de leur cause commune. Après tout, il suffisait de se souvenir de leurs « retrouvailles ». Seul le malaise de Yuki avait réussit à les stopper dans leur combat. Car aussi caractérielles qu'ils soient tout les deux. Ils avaient déjà à cette époque des sentiments très similaires pour le jeune homme des plus populaires.

Sans plus attendre Haru s'éclipsa en silence au grand étonnement de Kyo. Depuis quand on écoutait ses propositions ? Cela était trop étrange de la part de leur cousin si possessivement attaché à Yuki de réagir ainsi. 

- Alors à demain.

- Oui, à demain Kyo.

La porte refermée, le chat prit quelques secondes pour se faire à l'idée qu'Hatsuharu l'avait bel et bien laissé seul avec Yuki. Impressionnant de la part d'une telle mère poule. Enfin, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Se rapprochant du malade, Kyo entreprit de commencer son introspection. Il était temps qu'il sache une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour ce qu'il croyait être jusqu'alors son pire ennemi.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent ainsi quand le silence pesant instauré dans la petite chambre fut brisé par le glissement de la porte. Ayame tentait peut-être une petite visite.

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu.

- Je voulais juste voir comment Yuki-san se sentait.

- Tohru. Je t'ai prise pour quelqu'un d'autre..

- Si j'interromps quelque chose.

- Non, non, je t'assure. Entre. C'est Shigure qui t'a demandé de venir ?

- Non, j'ai seulement pensé que tu devais être fatigué.

- Ca peut aller, je te remercie.

- Kyo ?

- hum ?

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit sur son état de santé toute cette semaine ?

- Je me suis contenté de suivre les ordres d'Hatori. Il ne voulait pas que tes vacances soient gâchées par cette nouvelle.

- …

- Tu m'en veux beaucoup ?

- Mise à part le fait que j'aurais aimé pouvoir rentrer plus tôt pour m'occuper de lui. Non, je ne t'en veux pas. J'aurais aussi obéit à Hatori-san s'il m'en avait donné l'ordre.

- Merci.

- Pour quoi ?

- Ta compréhension.

Lui souriant chaleureusement, Tohru s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Maintenant, si tu veux vraiment te faire pardonner. Va te reposer. Je resterais ici cette nuit.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaines. Il est plus que temps que je rattrape mon absence à ses cotés.

- D'accord.

Sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille souhaitait réellement rattraper toute son absence en veillant Yuki toute la nuit, Kyo ne tenta même pas de la contredire. C'était une attitude qu'il savait pouvoir devenir dangereuse avec elle. Elle s'était tellement attachée aux occupants de cette maison de fous. Sortant sans un bruit, il descendit aussitôt au rez-de-chaussée pour récupérer son sac. Il s'abaissait pour en saisir les poignets quand une faible voix se fit entendre en provenance du salon.

- ……….encore aujourd'hui

- Ne baisse pas les bras Ayame, il finira par admettre son erreur de jugement.

- Je n'en peux plus. Je suis fatigué de me battre. C'est sans espoirs.

- Ne dit pas ça….

S'approchant en silence, tel le chat qu'il était, Kyo aperçu dans le salon le dos de Shigure. Aux sons des voix, Ayame devait se trouver à ses cotés. Nul doute qu'il y avait là un secret qui concernait tous les occupants de cette maison si l'on exceptait lui et Tohru. La discussion ayant soudainement cessé durant quelques minutes, il ne jugea pas utile de les espionner plus longtemps.

Alors que Kyo remontait dans sa chambre, Ayame se blottissait un peu plus encore dans les bras réconfortant de Shigure. Ce dernier se sentait mal. C'était de leur faute à Hatori et lui si Yuki détestait tant son frère. 

- Pardonne nous Aya-chan. Si seulement on s'était douté de ce qu'on provoquait en agissant ainsi.

Déprimé pour la soirée, Aya ne le rejeta pas. Pas plus que les mains réconfortantes du médecin qui lui tenait avec tendresse ses propres mains. Hatori et Shigure n'avaient pas agit pour lui faire du tort et aujourd'hui, il faisait tous pour minimiser sa douleur. Il les remerciait pour cela. Même si ça ne résolvait en rien la principale cause de son mal être. L'absence de toute communication avec son frère.

- Il serait plus heureux si j'étais mort

……… 

**~**~**~**

Deux semaines s'étaient finalement écoulées. 

Deux semaines au cours desquelles la vie s'était ralentit au rythme des occupants de la petite maison. Ces quelques jours avaient enfin permis au plus souffrant de se remettre de sa maladie. Pour preuve, Yuki marchait de nouveau sans l'aide de personne et son humeur envers Kyo redevenait digne de la haine qu'ils affichaient publiquement l'un pour l'autre.

Son état s'étant considérablement amélioré, les plus jeunes reprirent le chemin du lycée tandis que Shigure et Hatori alternaient les tours de garde. Yuki avait obtenu leur promesse qu'ils ne laisseraient pas s'approcher son frère de sa chambre. Bien lui aurait prit de se souvenir que ces trois là prenaient tous au pied de la lettre. Ayame avait bien compris le message et promis de ne pas franchir l'espace privé de son petit frère. Mais le reste de la maison restait des zones libres ou les rencontres hasardeuses étaient encore envisageables.

N'ayant finalement pas perdu tout espoir de retrouver un jour un infime contact avec Yuki, Ayame arpentait donc les couloirs dans le but avoué de le croiser. Il ne pensait pas que sa présence serait à ce point indispensable ce jour là. Shigure en déplacement chez son éditeur, Hatori était resté jusqu'à ce qu'une urgence ne le rappelle à la maison des Soma. Akito venait de faire un nouveau malaise. Aucun doute que la fin de la malédiction était proche. Ne pouvant pas abandonner ainsi leur chef de famille, le médecin avait informé Yuki de son départ précipité.

- Je reviens vite.

- Inutile. Kyo et Tohru seront de retour dans moins d'une heure.

- Dans ce cas, je te fais confiance. Alors pas de bêtises et tu restes dans cette chambre.

- Hatori, je n'ai plus 5 ans.

- Vu ta réaction de me cacher le retour de ta maladie, je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Ignorant le regard de colère du jeune homme, Hatori partit aussi vite.

Se croyant finalement enfin seul, Yuki décida de profiter de l'occasion et de la température extérieure clémente pour se rendre dans son potager privée. Cela faisait déjà plus de trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas pu s'y rendre. Aussi craignait-il que tous les plants soient définitivement morts faute de soins. Il s'apprêtait donc à passer la porte d'entrée quand une voix posée le stoppa dans son élan.

- On peut savoir où tu crois pouvoir aller comme ça ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Ignorant son frère, Yuki ouvrit la porte quand une main se posa sur cette dernière pour la refermer violemment. 

- Tu n'iras nulle part.

- Je n'ai pas à recevoir d'ordres de ta part.

Ayame savait qu'il n'avait aucune autorité sur l'adolescent. Mais là, il en faisait trop. Sa maladie se stabilisait à peine qu'il sortait déjà au grand air, à peine couvert d'une veste en laine.

- Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici.

Excédé par sa prise de contrôle, Yuki se retourna pour frapper sans autre forme de procès son frère. Ce dernier bien que très doué en art martiaux et tout à fait capable d'éviter le coup porté ne bougea pas. Il ne fit pas un geste, recevant par là-même le coup de poing sur sa joue droite.

- Ca t'a calmé ?

- ….

- Non ? Alors continue. Qu'est-ce que t'attend ! Tu me haïs tellement que ça ne devrait pas te poser de problème.

- Fou le camps d'ici.

- Je ne pars pas Yuki et toi tu ne sors pas. Que tu sois d'accord ou non, tu n'as pas le choix. 

- …

Devant le silence et les yeux gorgés de fureur de son petit frère, Ayame perdit tout inhibition. Il fallait que ça sorte. Ils devaient profiter de ce face à face pour s'expliquer une bonne fois pour toute.

- Parle moi Yuki.

- Je te hais !

- Moi je t'aime.

- Va t'en Ayame !

- Je reste prêt de toi.

- Dégage ou…….

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me frapper de nouveau ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends si tu me déteste à ce point ? Frappe Yuki !!!! T'entends ?  N'hésites surtout pas. Dégage toute ta colère. FRAPPE MOI !!!!

Poussé à bout, le second coup partit tout seul. Une gifle des plus violentes qui finit, elle, sa course sur la joue gauche d'Ayame. Mais celle-ci ne fut que la première d'une longue série. Sans plus trouver le moyen de s'arrêter Yuki se jeta littéralement sur son frère pour frapper ses poings avec force contre son torse, ses bras et tout ce qui  lui faisait face. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus le voir, plus voir son visage qui lui rappelait chaque jour qu'il n'était qu'un misérable. Un être faible sans volonté, ni courage. 

Ayame en aurait pleuré de joie. Yuki réagissait enfin. On était loin des embrassades fraternels, certes. Mais dans son cas, le moindre geste d'acceptation de sa présence était déjà un pas de géant. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir communiquer. Car entre chaque coups portés avec violence, le jeune homme lui faisait enfin ses reproches.

- Vas t'en !!

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux plus te voir !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te hais !

- POURQUOI ????

S'abandonnant lui aussi aux actes, Ayame finit par empoigner les épaules frêles de son petit frère pour le secouer de toutes ses forces. Garder son calme en pareille situation n'était pas si facile.

- POURQUOI YUKI ? !!!!!!!!!!!!

- Parce que..

- ….

- Parce que tu me détestes. 

Ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde, Ayame se laissa tomber à terre sous le poids mort de son frère qu'il tenait à bout de bras. 

Désespéré de lui avoir enfin avoué ce qu'il pensait, ce dernier avait perdu toute ses forces au niveau des jambes, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient dangereusement de larmes. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant cet homme. Il voulait s'épargner cette dernière humiliation. Mais malgré toute sa volonté, le destin en décida autrement lorsque la première goutte d'eau salée s'échoua sur le sol de l'entrée.

- Yuki c'est ridicule.

- Pourquoi ? Si tu me hais toi-même. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement de ma part ?

- N'inverse pas nos rôles Yuki. Je ne cesse de te répéter comme je tiens à toi depuis mon retour. C'est toi qui me repousses sans cesse. 

- Tu mens !

- Mais non voyons. 

- Tu mens depuis le départ. Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite. Tu me hais depuis ma naissance. Tu n'as voulu te rapprocher de moi que pour mieux me renvoyer vers lui. Avoue le au moins !

Sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne s'y attendent, Ayame gifla son jeune frère. Ses yeux auparavant attristés étaient emprunt d'une colère sans fond. Comment pouvait-il dire ses mots. Pire comment pouvait-il seulement les penser. 

Trop surpris pour réagir autrement, Yuki se tenait la joue meurtrie, fixant son aîné sans comprendre.

- Ne redit jamais ça !

- ….

Agenouillés tout deux à terre, se faisant face à face, Ayame reposa ses mains sur les épaules de son frère. Il avait enfin une chance de percer l'abcès, de faire taire une bonne fois pour toute les « non dits » qui les rongeaient depuis si longtemps. Alors aussi douloureux que cela soit pour eux deux, il allait lui dire la vérité. Toute la vérité.

- Explique moi..

- …

- Dis moi ce qui te fait croire que je te déteste !

- …

- YUKI !!!!

- Tu…

- …..

- Tu n'es jamais venu.

A ces mots, le cœur d'Ayame se brisa une bonne fois pour toute. Tout l'espoir qu'il avait porté vers d'autres causes possibles de leur mauvaise entente venait de s'évanouir en une seconde. Sans compter que son jeune frère, ressemblait à cet instant plus que jamais au petit garçon fragile qu'il avait abandonné le jour de son départ pour l'université. Définitivement percé à jour, Yuki se fit alors plus bavard. A quoi retenir ses mots quand il savait déjà l'essentiel. 

- Chaque jour………je t'attendais. Chaque jour, j'espérais que cette porte ne s'ouvre pas sur lui mais sur toi. Je ne perdais jamais espoir que tu viennes enfin me sortir de cet enfer. Je ne tenais qu'à cette pensée. Mais…..mais tu n'es jamais venu.

N'en pouvant plus de ses aveux, Yuki se laissa une bonne fois pour toute aller à ses pleures. Il n'avait jamais parlé de tout cela. Pas même à Haru. Personne ne savait ce qu'il reprochait exactement à son frère. Et à présent que le secret n'en était plus un, Yuki ne supportait pas l'idée de lui en vouloir. Il était avant tout indigne de sa famille. Si Aya l'avait laissé là bas, c'était qu'il devait en être ainsi.

- Seigneur, pardonnez moi.

Effrayé devant toute la douleur que son frère laissait enfin exploser dans ses sanglots, Ayame commença par le serrer tout contre lui quitte à lui faire mal. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il avait à ce point poser tous ses espoirs de délivrances sur ses épaules à lui. Il ne lui avait jamais montré de tendresse à son égard quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

- Pardonne moi Yuki. 

Face à ses excuses, l'adolescent tenta de se libérer de son étreinte. Mais encore trop faible, il ne put qu'à peine bouger quelques muscles 

- Non, ne bouge pas. 

- Je…

- Chut…….. Ecoute moi maintenant. Je te jure. Tu entends ? Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que lorsque j'ai appris la vérité par Hatsuharu, j'ai voulu venir te sortir de là aussi vite.

- C'est faux.

- Au si, c'est vrai. Demande à Hatori et Shigure. Ce sont eux qui m'en ont empêché. Si j'étais venu ce jour là à la maison des Soma te sortir des griffes d'Akito, je l'aurais tué pour tout ce qu'il t'avais fait subir depuis si longtemps. Ils ont voulu m'en empêché. Pour que la malédiction ne reste pas sur nous toute notre vie. 

- Mensonges.

- Je t'en supplie crois moi. Crois les !

- Non. Tu me détestes. Je suis sortit trop tôt. Tu voulais que j'y reste. Je t'ai déçu. J'ai fait honte à la famille par ma faiblesse. Je ne suis qu'un lâche.

- Bien sur que non. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Peu de gens aurait survécu moralement à ce que tu as vécu. Et surtout. Rien. Rien ne lui permettait d'agir ainsi avec toi. 

- Je ne suis qu'un être misérable. Je… 

- Chut.

- Lâche moi ….

- Je t'aime.

- Non ….

- Je t'aime Yuki. 

- Ne dis pas ça. C'est faux.

- Laisse moi te prouver le contraire.

- Non !!!!!!!!!!!

Il avait beau se boucher les oreilles de ses mains, rien n'y faisait. Les paroles de réconfort de son frère s'insinuaient dans son esprit. Elles lui criaient de lui faire confiance, de l'accepter enfin à ses cotés, d'abandonner ses croyances pour en croire de nouvelles. 

- Laisse moi.

- Plus jamais Yuki. Je ne t'abandonnerais plus jamais.

Relevant son visage baigné de larmes vers Ayame, Yuki ne put s'empêcher de vouloir enfin y croire. Juste une fois. Se donner l'illusion qu'il comptait pour lui. Epuisé moralement et physiquement, il se laissa porter par les bras puissants de son aîné qui le ramena dans son lit. Et loin de son habitude, Yuki ne se détacha pas de lui-même. Il voulait encore sentir cette chaleur fraternel, la douceur des mains dans ses cheveux, l'odeur rassurante de l'homme qui le berçait avec tant de douceur. Juste une fois, il voulait avoir ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu plus jeune. Se sentir aimé par sa famille.

Alors que les deux frères s'étaient repliés dans l'une des chambres du premier, Kyo entra enfin dans la maison. Le hasard avait voulu qu'il assiste à la scène de déchirement et de réconciliation dans son intégralité. 

De retour un peu plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumé, il avait ouvert la porte d'entrée pour apercevoir Yuki frappant comme un fou son frère qui le pressait de questions sans liens. Sachant que sa présence n'était à cet instant, ni désirée, ni utile, il avait rabattu le battant de bois sans le refermer complètement. Assis derrière lui, il avait alors pu écouter les échanges et découvrir ainsi une partie du mystère qui recouvrait la vie du prince. S'il comprenait les paroles entendus, Yuki avait du subir des violences de la part d'Akito durant l'absence de son frère. Mais de quelle nature et sur quelle période, il l'ignorait encore. Tout cela lui semblait tout de même des plus étranges quand on connaissait comme lui sa force physique.

A suivre.

Et un nouveau chapitre de terminé, un !

Bon, comme je le disais au début de cette partie, je me suis drôlement éloignée de mon sujet d'origine. La faute à ma trop grande pause je crois. J'ai oublié où je voulais en venir alors je suis partie sur un autre chemin. Toutefois je voudrais vous rassurer, je me suis retrouvé. (Si on peut seulement dire ça ^_^ ) Alors hop, tel le chat Kyo je retombe sur mes pattes et vous servirais en dernier chapitre un retour au shonen ai tout baveux comme je les aime ^__^ .

mimi yuy


	5. Partie 4 : Le 13eme signe

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Fruits Basket 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : heu… Yaoi ? ^_^;;; 

Couple : Kyo +Yuki, Ayame + Yuki et Yaname + Hatori 

Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais nous arrivons déjà à la fin. Mais bon, ne soyez pas déçus. C'est pas comme si cette fic était une oeuvre d'art ^_^ Pour les indulgents, il vous restera encore l'épilogue qui je l'espère contentera les plus frustrés d'entre vous ^^. 

En attendant, je remercie les bonnes âmes qui ont aimé la confrontation entre les deux frères. Alors GROS merci à Lian Landra, Devil Angel, Shunrei et Anaelle Sohma. 

Maintenant, comme je ne raconte décidément rien d'intéressant. Place à ma fic ^_____^ !

Le cœur à ses faiblesses que la raison ne connaît pas. Partie 4 : Le 13ème signe. 

Assis à sa place dans la salle de classe, Yuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par la fenêtre. Les derniers événements ne lui donnaient aucune envie de se concentrer sur les études. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ignorait encore si les révélations qu'il avait fait à son frère quelques semaines auparavant avaient été une bonne idée. 

Depuis ce jour là, Ayame avait de lui-même ré-emménager dans son appartement situé au dessus de sa boutique de prêt-à-porter. Il semblait s'être aussi calmé. A croire que son comportement excessif n'était là que pour réussir à le faire réagir une bonne fois pour toute. Quoiqu'il en soit, Aya ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de continuer à venir le voir chaque jour. 

D'ailleurs à force de penser à son « grand frère chéri », Yuki aperçu ce dernier devant l'entrée du lycée. Seigneur, il ne pouvait pas arrêter d'agir ainsi ? Comme s'il avait besoin que son frère vienne le chercher à l'école quand il était âgé de 16 ans.

Déprimé pour le coup, le jeune homme laissa tomber sa tête sur le rebord de la table sous les yeux attentifs d'un autre adolescent qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard une seul seconde depuis le début des cours.

**~**~**~**

Comme il l'avait redouté, Ayame attendait patiemment devant le portail de leur lycée l'arrivée de ses petits bouts de choux.

- Kikou tout le monde ^____^ !!!!!!!!!! 

- Ayame-san !!!! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien Tohru et toi…..

L'adulte et la jeune fille papotaient tranquillement quand Yuki tenta une échappée. Sans lui adresser la parole, l'adolescent avança droit devant lui priant pour que son frère ne le remarque pas. Autant croire au père noël. Yuki n'avait pas fait trois pas que des bras l'entouraient affectueusement.

- Yuki-chan, regarde ce que je t'ai apporté.

Devant ses yeux, un petit sachet en papier. Méfiant, l'adolescent prit ce dernier du bout des doigts.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton goûté !

- Mon……. 

Désabusé par la réponse et l'idée même qu'Aya lui ai fait ça, le petit paquet lui fut renvoyé au visage.

- Anta baka !!!! Je ne suis plus en maternel si tu ne t'avais toujours pas remarqué ! Alors cesse de venir me chercher de cette manière.

- Ai ! [1]

Sans dire un mot de plus, Yuki reprit son chemin, direction la maison de Shigure.

Apercevant, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard d'Aya, Kyo prit à son tour, le sachet de viennoiseries avant de rattraper en courant son ennemi de toujours. 

Restés seuls devant la grille de l'école, Aya leva les épaules. Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que Yuki renouvellerait ses gestes d'affection à son égard.

- Ne soyez pas triste, je suis sûr que Yuki-san vous aime beaucoup.

- Ne t'en fais pas Tohru. Je le sais aussi……. Maintenant.

Un sourire naissant sur les lèvres espiègles et Aya changea aussitôt de victime. Son regard perçant fit alors le tour de la cour pour repérer un ado aux traits fatigués. Hatsuharu. Le meilleur ami de son frère qui semblait accepter avec un courage des plus exemplaires que celui qu'il aime trouve enfin son bonheur dans les bras d'un autre.

- Suis moi Tohru, nous avons quelqu'un à aider.

Du coté du chemin du retour, le chat rattrapa sans grandes difficultés un adolescent encore convalescent.

- T'aurais du les garder, c'est délicieux.

Se retournant vers celui qui osait briser sa paix, Yuki aperçu Kyo avaler le goûté apporté par Aya. Enervé de voir ce félin le suivre sans cesse, Yuki attrapa le petit pain à moitié avalé pour le finir lui-même.

- Ca ne t'appartient pas, ça !!!

Amusé de le voir vexé, Kyo pu profiter sans plus de chamailleries de la présence du rongeur. Il était réconfortant de savoir qu'il tenait finalement à les manger ces fichus petits pains. 

- Je vois que ça va mieux entre Aya et toi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?

- Rien.

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas à laisser passer sa colère sur Kyo, Yuki tenta de se rattraper.

- Disons que je commence à me faire une raison. Puisque je me retrouve plus ou moins obligé de le supporter autant faire en sorte que ça ne se passe pas trop mal.

- Tu peux m'envoyer balader Yuki. Mais je ne trouve pas que tu fasses tant d'efforts que ça. Je ne te vois pas beaucoup accepter tout ce qu'il entreprend pour vous réconcilier.

- Tu ne sais rien sur nous deux. Alors occupe toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Je me contente de te donner un avis extérieur. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais Ayame souffre beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois, de ton attitude.

- ….

- Yuki.

- Je sais et crois le ou pas, je fais pourtant de mon mieux.

Trop honteux d'avoir avoué ce genre de chose à son cousin, Yuki obliqua pour se rendre vers son potager. Il n'avait rien à y faire mais c'était la seul manière de couper court à leur conversation sans devoir élever une fois de plus la parole. Il hors de vue de Kyo, lorsqu'il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers celui-ci. Etonnamment, il n'avait pas encore bougé d'un pas, et gardait  les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise. Dirigeant son regard là où se trouvait la raison d'une telle réaction, Yuki aperçu Kazuma Soma. De toute évidence, Kyo ne s'attendait pas une seule minute à revoir aussi vite son maître d'arts martiaux si longtemps absent. La stupeur passée, le descendant du chat se précipita tout simplement vers lui.

Yuki était heureux d'avoir assisté à cette lueur qui venait d'éblouir le visage du rouquin. C'était si rare de le voir heureux. Il se plaignait de sa vie. Mais le plus malheureux d'entre eux n'était sûrement pas lui. Le fardeau de Kyo était vraiment de loin, le plus lourd à porter. Et malgré cela, il ne se plaignait jamais. Tout comme il n'aurait jamais montré sa joie s'il était resté à ses cotés.

Pourquoi gardait-il ainsi enfoui tous ses sentiments ? Sa présence le gênait-elle à ce point ? Et si oui, pourquoi leur statut de rat et chat devait-il à jamais les éloigner l'un de l'autre ?

Soupirant à l'idée qu'il n'arriverait jamais à trouver le courage de faire le premier pas vers une meilleure entente, Yuki reprit son chemin, tête basse. Il savait déjà qu'en restant éloigné de lui quelques heures, il lui permettrait de profiter comme il en avait le droit de la présence de son père adoptif.

Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer à cet instant que cet homme était venu dans un but bien précis.

**~**~**~**

La soirée avait été lourde de conséquences et très dure à vivre pour beaucoup d'entre eux. 

Pourquoi Kazuma avait-il ressentit le besoin d'arracher le bracelet de perles du poignet de Kyo devant Tohru ? 

Pourquoi venait-il de lui imposer cette épreuve ? 

Kyo…..

Refermant sans un bruit la porte du jeune homme, Yuki se retourna enfin vers leur amie.

- Yuki ?

- Il dort à présent.

- C'est … il était…. si …..

- Suis moi Tohru.

Installés dans le salon encore tout deux mouillés par l'orage qui ne cessait toujours pas de gronder, Yuki et Tohru entamèrent une conversation nécessaire pour que la jeune fille puisse comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'elle venait de vivre.

- La malédiction du chat est une chose très dure à porter. Je ne devrais sûrement pas te le dire mais le grand père de Maître Kazuma a été rejeté à cause d'elle par tous les membres de sa famille. Il est mort seul et isolé de tous, derrière les barreaux d'une cage.

- C'est horrible. Il n'y était pour rien. Pourquoi l'avoir rejeté pour une chose dont il n'était pas responsable.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi Tohru. C'est pourquoi, je …. je ne souhaite pour rien au monde que Kyo vive ainsi sa vie. Isolé et haïs de tous. Kasuma a pensé que si toi tu l'acceptais alors, cela signifiait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir de vaincre cette malédiction. 

- Je comprends.

- Je sais que tu ne la pas déçu. J'ai entendu tout ce que tu as dis à Kyo dans la forêt. Mais maintenant que la crise est passée, je ne voudrais pas que tu le repousses. 

Emue aux larmes en apprenant une nouvelle part du mystère de la famille Soma, Tohru confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Yuki. Je ne l'en aime que plus. Il a tant de courage d'affronter cette vie si injuste.

- Merci

- Je dois tout de même avouer qu'il m'a fait peur. Je sais bien qu'il était toujours lui : Kyo. Mais il était si différent. Sa voix elle-même avait changée.

- C'est normal d'être effrayé. Je crois sincèrement qu'il comprend qu'on puisse avoir peur de sa troisième forme. Ce qu'il redoute avant tout, c'est qu'on l'ignore. Qu'on ne le regarde plus dans les yeux. Qu'on le repousse si ce n'est en gestes, au moins de notre esprit. Il ne faut pas agir de cette manière Tohru. L'important est…

Yuki allait ajouter quelque chose quand Shigure entra à son tour dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore debout vous deux ?

- Nous allons nous coucher.

- Et vous ne vous êtes même pas changés. Vous voulez attraper la mort à rester trempé !!!! 

Désabusé par leur comportement irresponsable, Shigure repartit vers la porte d'entrée. Hatori venait enfin d'arriver et au rythme où allaient les choses, il n'allait pas chaumer.

**~**~**~**

A croire que la vie n'était qu'un éternel recommencement.

Dégoûté, Yuki remonta de lui-même ses couvertures. Le chauffage avait beau être à son maximum dans sa chambre, il n'en cessait pas pour autant d'être gelé.

- Tu as froid ?

- hum.

- Je peux te rapporter une couverture supplémentaire si tu le souhaites.

- Ayame.

- Yuki… s'il te plait.

Se retournant enfin vers celui qu'il ignorait depuis son entrée dans sa chambre, Yuki abaissa enfin ses barrières. Il était curieux de voir comme Aya était resté si déluré quand il y avait des témoins autour d'eux et pourtant devenu si sérieux lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

- Alors ?

- Je préférerais un chocolat chaud.

A la vue de la petite moue enfantine faite par l'adolescent, le cœur d'Ayame fondit de joie. Il était triste de voir son jeune frère encore une fois malade. Mais ainsi affaiblit, il avait au moins la satisfaction de pouvoir lui faire plaisir et s'occuper de lui.

- Je me dépêche Yuki-chan.

Aya allait passer la porte……..

- Oniisan.

………quand il fut stoppé, non pétrifié sur place. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu ce mot de la bouche de son petit frère.

- Oui ?

 - Merci.

- Je… 

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit à ses remerciements, Ayame se contenta de sourire au jeune malade avant de refermer la porte tout doucement.

Yuki ne savait pas pourquoi il avait agit ainsi. Ou plutôt si. Devant le malheur des gens qui l'entouraient, il avait décidé de cesser de s'auto apitoyer sur son sort et de réagir une bonne fois pour toute. Après tout, le bonheur ne venait pas miraculeusement dans les mains. Il fallait aussi donner un peu du sien pour l'attirer vers soi. 

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand on tapa faiblement à sa porte.

- Oui ?

- Je peux entrer ?

- hum.

Etonnement le chat venait lui rendre visite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je ….

- Accouche baka neko !

- Je voulais m'excuser.

- De quoi ?

- Si tu es malade cette fois-ci c'est uniquement ma faute.

- Ah. Tu m'as inoculé le virus de la grippe ?

- Non, mais si tu n'étais pas sorti sous l'orage t'assurer que je n'allais pas déchiqueter Tohru, tu ne serais pas une fois de plus alité dans ton lit. [2]

- Ce n'était pas pour ça.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne vous ai pas suivit pour m'assurer que tu ne ferais pas de mal à Tohru. Je n'en ais jamais douté.

- Ah…

Le silence s'installant rendant les deux garçons anxieux, Kyo prit son courage à deux mains pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- hum ?

- Pourquoi être sortit ce soir là ?

- Je…

- Yuki, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me le dire mais j'ai besoin de le savoir.

- J'avais peur….

- …pour Tohru.

- Non, pour toi.

- …

- Je craignais qu'elle te fasse du mal. Qu'elle te rejette par peur de toi. Qu'elle ne te regarde plus. Peur que tu ne retrouves plus suffisamment d'équilibre pour nous revenir.

- …

- Kyo ?

Kyo n'y croyait pas. Pour une fois que Yuki lui parlait normalement il fallait qu'il lui avoue ce genre de trucs.

- Finalement j'avais raison.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es encore malade par ma faute.

Inconsciemment, Yuki leva l'une de ses mains vers la joue du chat. L'adolescent le fuyait du regard et lui voulait le voir dans les yeux pour le convaincre du contraire.

- Ne dit pas ça. Il y a des choses contre lesquels on ne peut rien faire. 

Effectivement, il y avait parfois des choses qui arrivaient sans qu'on l'ait voulu. Et à cet instant, Kyo ne pensait pas à leur malédiction de malheur. D'ailleurs à voir les yeux pétillants de Yuki, il n'était pas seul à se poser des questions existentiels sur le bien fondé de ces sentiments étranges qui ne cessaient plus depuis des mois de le ronger de l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi, il décida de ne plus combattre. Poussé par une force inconnue, le rouquin s'abaissa enfin comme il le souhaitait depuis son entrée dans cette chambre, vers son cousin. Puis tout doucement pour ne pas le brusquer, il tenta de frôler les lèvres rosées qui le narguaient avant d'être durement repoussé par deux mains apposées sur son torse.

- Yuki, je …. 

- Il ne faut pas.

Le garçon allait accepter le refus et s'écarter définitivement quand il en décida autrement. Il en avait marre des faux fuyants. Il n'était peut-être pas très doué en relations sociales, n'empêche qu'il avait pourtant cru que Yuki avait quelques prédispositions à son égard.

- Et puis merde. Pourquoi Yuki ? Je suis sûr que t'en meurs d'envie tout autant que moi ! Alors ne com…

Amusé par la réaction excessive du rouquin, Yuki eu du mal à ne pas rire. Toutefois, le regard sérieux du jeune homme lui faisant face, l'incita à ne pas laisser les choses ainsi. Apposant sa main sur les lèvres de Kyo, il réussit enfin à faire taire ce dernier une micro seconde.

- C'est contagieux.

- ….mence pas à me sortir des excuses bidons !

- …

- Quoi ?

Kyo n'avait jamais été aussi frustré mais heureux de toute sa vie. Yuki venait-il bien de ne pas réfuter son geste pour raison sentimentale mais technique ? Son refus n'était donc qu'une volonté à vouloir le sauvegarder de toute contagion ? Il ne fallait pas lui en dire plus pour qu'il fonde tel un rapace sur sa proie.

- Rien à foutre. J'attends ça depuis trop longtemps !

Et sans laisser la moindre chance à son partenaire de le repousser de nouveau, Kyo s'empara avec une certaine passion des lèvres douces du malade. Bien que d'abord récalcitrant, la langue et les lèvres pressantes de son cousin, firent perdre toute raison à Yuki. Sans chercher à savoir par quel miracle son corps réagissait ainsi, celui-ci ouvrit finalement sans se faire prier ses lèvres closes pour échanger un baiser dont il n'avait cessé de rêver depuis des mois. Leur échange en fut tout simplement merveilleux. Ils sentaient les picotements du désir prendre place à la base de leur nuque et de leurs reins. Nul doute que c'était de l'électricité à l'état brut qu'ils partageaient à cet instant. Se sentant enfin rassasié de l'autre, ils s'interrompirent finalement un court instant afin de reprendre leur respiration.

- Kyo, nous ne…

- Chut…

N'ayant aucune envie de l'entendre parler inutilement, Kyo effleura les lèvres humides de ses doigts avant de caresser de la même manière le contour du visage enfiévré. Il semblait une fois encore si fragile ainsi alité au fond des draps. Dire que malgré cela, il n'aurait sûrement aucun mal à le vaincre en  combat singulier. Voyant finalement le sourire s'épanouir sur les traits fins et pâles de celui qu'il aimait, Kyo ne pu s'empêcher de le lui murmurer enfin.

- Merci Yuki.

- De t'avoir refiler la grippe ?

- M'aimer malgré ce que je suis.

- Qui t'as dit que je t'aimais ?

- Tais toi baka nezumi

Sans chercher à discuter, Yuki laissa ses lèvres se faire emprisonner de nouveau pour la plus douce des tortures.  Ce chat était fou. De la manière dont il lui caressait la moindre parcelle de son palet, il n'aurait aucune chance de réchapper à la maladie. Et malgré cette certitude, il ne cessait de l'embrasser comme jamais tout en le câlinant si doucement et avec tant de précaution, qu'il le faisait doucement glisser vers un état des plus apaisants. 

Ils s'écartaient une fois de plus, l'un de l'autre lorsque Kyo aperçu un faible tremblement parcourir le corps de son cousin.

- Tu as froid ?

- Ca va passer.

- Baka.

- Kyo.

- Tais toi et installe toi confortablement. On va te réchauffer.

Supposant que le garçon allait lui apporter une couverture supplémentaire, Yuki finit par lui tourner le dos pour se coucher sur le coté, le visage en direction de sa fenêtre aux volets grands ouverts. Il était à peine enfin installé qu'un poids le rejoint sur son lit. De toute évidence, Kyo venait d'abandonner ses chaussons sur le sol pour s'allonger au dessus des couvertures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Pas un mot.

Tout doucement, l'adolescent se colla alors au corps grelottant du malade pour épouser avec perfection la moindre de ses courbes. Nul doute que ressentir sa présence aussi près de lui venait de générer une source de chaleur jusqu'alors ignorée dans le corps de Yuki.

- Kyo, qu'est-ce …

- J'ai dis silence.

- Mais….

Loin de vouloir lui répondre, les bras du chat arrivèrent à cet instant autour de sa taille, le perturbant encore un peu plus.

- Kyo…

- Arrête de gigoter. Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. J'utilise juste mon statut à des fins thérapeutiques.

- Quoi ?

- On t'a jamais dit qu'un chat était la meilleure bouillotte qui puisse exister au monde ?

- Je…

Là, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne s'y attendait pas.

- Non, je l'ignorais.

- Tu n'es pas contre un petit essai, histoire de te convaincre du contraire ? 

N'ayant pas le courage d'avouer à hautes voix ses envies, Yuki se contenta de nier d'un mouvement de tête avant de se fondre littéralement dans les bras de son petit chat. Sentant clairement les muscles de son cousin se détendre et sa respiration s'abaisser, Kyo ne douta même plus que le jeune homme jusqu'alors récalcitrant s'endormait doucement dans sa chaleur.

Lui aussi n'était pas contre l'idée de faire une courte sieste avant l'heure du dîner. La pluie qui ne cessait de tomber avait cette manie de la fatiguer au plus haut point. Mais alors qu'il fermait à son tour les yeux, Kyo se remémora une fois de plus la scène de l'avant-veille. 

_Flash back_

Alors qu'il émanait de lui une puanteur insupportable et que son corps tout entier était luisant de graisse visqueuse, Tohru s'était accrochée à l'un de ses membres pour le contredire. Sans le moindre doute, elle s'était jeté contre lui pour lui parler entre deux sanglots. Lui exprimer toute la crainte qu'il lui inspirait mais aussi toute l'amitié et l'amour qu'elle ressentait malgré tout pour lui. Kyo, son ami. Alors doucement, son corps de monstre avait de nouveau laissé la place à son enveloppe humaine avant que le chat n'arrive à son tour pour finir sa fuite éperdue dans les bras de la jeune fille. Epuisé, il avait perdu à cet instant toute conscience pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain matin dans son lit.

A son réveil, ce qui lui était revenu en premier lieu n'avait pas été la grande bonté d'âme et l'amitié de Tohru pour lui. Non, il se souvenait avant tout du regard fixe et plein de conviction de Yuki. Le rat ne l'avait jamais quitté du regard lors de sa confrontation avec la jeune fille. Mais plus étonnant encore, jamais il n'avait montré de la crainte à son égard. Kagura avait beau lui dire qu'elle l'acceptait comme il était, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher comme Tohru d'avoir peur de sa forme si éloignée du petit chat roux. Yuki, lui, n'avait montré aucune crainte. Aussi surprenant que cela soit, il l'avait regardé comme toujours droit dans les yeux et aucun d'eux ne reflétait le moindre changement, mise à part le reflet dans les prunelles argent de son apparence hideuse. Jusqu'à ce jour, seul Kasuma avait eu à son égard une attitude similaire. Alors plus que tous les beaux discours, c'était cela qui lui avait redonné la force de revenir et le désir de vivre à nouveau auprès d'eux.

_Fin du flash back_

Ce qu'il avait appris quelques jours plus tard seulement, c'est que Tohru épuisée tout autant que lui nerveusement c'était effondré à sa suite. C'est donc Yuki qui les avait porté tout les deux jusqu'à la maison. Depuis, l'adolescent supportait une fois encore les conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis. Son corps toujours aussi affaibli par sa précédente rechute avait été atteint par le virus de la grippe. Kyo aurait aimé comprendre avec exactitude ce qui le rongeait réellement. La discussion qu'il avait épiée entre Aya et Yuki ne l'avait fait que le conduire sur une voix pleine de doutes et d'interrogations. Mais comme lui n'était pas encore prêt à lui parler de ses propres soucis et de son enfance, il supposait qu'il en était de même pour cet idiot de rongeur. Alors il ne lui poserait pas encore de question, pas avant de pouvoir lui-même répondre aux siennes. 

Tout de même heureux de constater qu'ils avaient enfin réussis à se confier une partie de leurs sentiments respectifs, Kyo resserra un peu plus encore son étreinte sous les soupirs de contentement du malade déjà profondément endormit

Les deux adolescents dormaient donc d'un sommeil lourd quand une porte se referma sans un bruit. Ayame revenu de la cuisine avec son chocolat chaud avait pu assister avec bienveillance à la petite scène. Il les trouvait vraiment mignons ensembles quand ils ne se battaient pas comme des chiffonniers.

Redescendant au rez-de-chaussée, le jeune homme croisa leur petite cuisinière en chef aux fourneaux. 

- Vous rester manger avec nous Ayame-san ?

- Avec plaisir. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Soupe de poireau

- Ah.

Tohru s'affairait à éplucher les dits poireaux quand Aya se permit de prendre une petite initiative.

- Pourquoi tu ne ferais pas plutôt une soupe de poisson pour changer ?

- Je n'ai pas tout ce qu'il faut pour.

- Il est encore très tôt pour dîner alors tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller faire les courses et te ramener tout ce qu'il te faut.

- Heu…oui, si vous y tenez.

- C'est entendu.

Sans attendre de protestations de la part de l'adolescente, Ayame se précipita dehors malgré la pluie qui continuait inlassablement de tomber. Il avait cru comprendre qu'une certaine personne détestait les poireaux. Alors après tout ce qu'elle faisait pour rendre son frère heureux, lui pouvait bien la remercier à sa manière. Car il ne doutait pas un seul instant que le chat adorait en revanche tout met à base de poissons. 

A suivre

Plus que l'épilogue et j'ai fini. Gros soupirs de soulagement. C'est que j'en aurais mis du temps entre le début et la fin de cette fanfic. J'espère que ce début de conclusion ne vous a pas trop déçu. Ayame joue toujours les grands frères protecteurs vous avez remarquez ? Sinon, pour ceux qui se demanderaient comment va s'en remettre Hatsuharu, réponse dans le dernier opus. A très bientôt.

mimi yuy 


	6. Partie 5 : Week end au ski

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Fruits Basket 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : heu… Yaoi ? ^_^;;; 

Couple : Kyo +Yuki, Ayame + Yuki et Yaname + Hatori 

Finalement comme pour ma fic sur Yami no Matsuei « Le souffle du passé », mon épilogue s'est retrouvé être si long qu'il est devenu un chapitre à part entière ^_^ Du coup va encore falloir attendre quelques jours pour obtenir la vrai fin de cette fanfic. J'espère que cette dernière partie vous plaira ^ ^ (auteur toujours aussi angoissé de ne plaire à personne ^_^ ), y'a un peu de lime sur sa fin (ça aurait été dommage d'y échapper). 

Sinon merci aux courageuses qui continuent à lire : Zeynel, FFelinna et Anaelle Sohma.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Le cœur à ses faiblesses que la raison ne connaît pas. Partie 5 : Week-end au ski. 

Le plaisir de faire du ski en toute liberté.

Kyo était heureux de pouvoir descendre les pistes noires en compagnie de ses cousins. Mise à part quelques très rares touristes, ils étaient seuls et cela leur donnait la liberté de jouer comme ils le souhaitaient. Aucun risque de percuter une inconnue et de se transformer devant elle. Tohru et ses amies étaient bien avec eux pour leur court séjour en montagne mais elles avaient préférés toutes les trois, prendre les pistes bleues plus adaptées à leurs capacités. Yuki leur avait bien proposé de les aider une fois encore mais sa proposition avait été gentiment déclinée. Ce jour là, Tohru profitait des conseils de son petit ami officiel. Mark, le jeune homme encombrant que Kyo avait envoyé vers elle dans le but de sortir Yuki d'une mauvaise passe. [1]

Tout à son bonheur, Kyo effectua un magnifique virage des plus contrôlés pour se tourner vers celui qui le suivait de peu.

- Ca va ?

- Ca va.

- Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Kyo. 

- Vue ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ici, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter.

- Mauvaise coïncidence.

- mouais.

Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, Kyo se dirigea vers son petit ami, tout ce qu'il n'y avait PAS d'officiel, pour replacer convenablement l'écharpe qu'il portait. Loin de le repousser, Yuki se laissa faire, le remerciant même d'un sourire.

Kyo était étrange avec lui. Bougon comme un ours, il ne cessait toujours pas malgré leur rapprochement de chercher l'affrontement physique. Et bien qu'il perdait toujours l'intégralité de leur combat, Kyo le considérait parfois comme un être plus fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Contradiction extrême quand on voyait la force qu'il mettait dans les coups qu'il lui portait. Sortant de sa rêverie, Yuki aperçu le regard de son petit chat tourné vers leurs cousins.

Hastuharu et Momidji les avaient suivis sur la piste noire et démontraient qu'ils n'avaient rien à leur envier. Les voyant à l'arrêt, Momidji leur fit aussitôt de grands gestes tout en poursuivant sa descente. Haru se contenta de croiser son regard avec celui du rat. Kyo ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme avait trouvé la force de s'éloigner de Yuki. Ayant finalement accepté ses sentiments pour le rongeur, lui n'aurait pas supporté de les voir tous deux ensembles. Il ne faisait donc jamais de commentaires sur ces coups d'œils complices et autres sourires de connivences qu'ils s'échangeaient. C'était une si faible compensation pour le bœuf. Rester son meilleur ami à défaut de petit ami. Rien de moins frustrant. Pourtant, Haru s'en contentait, respectant même leur besoin d'intimité tout récent. Pour preuve, c'était lui qui avait tenu à ce que Momidji les accompagne pour ne pas sembler jouer le rôle du porteur de chandelles. Maintenant, il semblait aussi réellement apprécier la compagnie de leur cadet.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont de plus en plus proches ces deux là ?

- Peut-être.

- Tu crois qu'il…

- Qu'ils ?

- …….qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux.

- Je ne sais pas. J'espère juste qu'il finira par trouver quelqu'un digne de lui. Si Momidji est cette personne alors tant mieux. Personne ne mérite plus qu'Haru de trouver un peu de bonheur dans sa vie.

- Personne ?

Aux sous-entendus de Kyo, Yuki admit d'un hochement de tête qu'ils y avaient tous droit effectivement

- Notre génération est maudite.

- Pas plus que la leur à mon avis. 

Disant cela, Yuki désigna des yeux la petite troupe qui les attendait en bas de la piste. Shigure et son frère ennuyant comme à leur habitude un Hatori toujours aussi stoïque. 

- On les rejoint ?

- hum.

Reprenant leurs bâtons en mains, les deux adolescents poursuivirent leur descente.

**~**~**~**

Le dîner offert ce soir-là par les plus âgés, était plus que copieux. Une monstrueuse fondue au fromage dont l'origine venait d'Europe [2]. Les adolescents et leur chaperons (plus agités qu'eux dans le cas d'Ayame et Shigure) s'étaient regroupés pour l'occasion dans le coin d'un restaurant afin de ne pas déranger le reste de la clientèle de leur présence des plus bruyantes. L'origine de toute cette animation ? La mise en place du traditionnel gage pour tout morceau de pain perdu dans le plat commun qu'il dégustait. Certain d'entre eux n'étant vraiment pas doués, les gages en questions tombaient au rythme d'un par minute.

- C'n'est pas vrai. C'est plus dur de conserver un morceau de pain sur une fourchette que de manger des grains de riz avec les baguettes.

- Ben dis-toi que le riz aussi, il le mange avec ces fourchettes. 

Yuki ne releva pas la réponse d'Hatori. Vu l'espace qui se trouvait entre les « dents » du couvert en question, il aurait été plus logique d'utiliser une cuillère. Non, il redoutait plutôt son prochain gage. Le tour de rôle des personnes devant les désigner lui donnait droit pour ce coup-ci à un gage de ……. son propre frère. Les yeux pétillants de malice et de sadisme, ce dernier le fixait avec une joie évidente. Nul doute, il allait souffrir. 

- Alors, mon cher Yuki. Ton gage sera……….

- …

- …………de faire un gros câlin à ton frère chéri.

Si certains prirent ce choix pour une idiotie de plus, Hatori, Shigure et Haru se doutait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour que cette scène survienne naturellement en dehors d'une telle situation. 

- C'est trop mignon, tu ne trouves pas Kyo ? 

- Hum, si on veut Tohru.

L'adjectif mignon correspondait parfaitement à Yuki en certaine occasion. Mais là, le voir se faire écraser sous les bras pressant de son poulpe…. non serpent de frère le laissait plutôt dubitatif. 

Loin de s'occuper de ce que les autres en pensaient, Ayame prit son frère dans ses bras après l'avoir forcé à se lever à ses cotés. L'écrasant un peu sous l'agitation du moment, l'étreinte se fit l'espace d'un instant des plus douces. Quelques secondes durant lesquelles, Aya chuchota quelques mots à son frère.

- Pardonne moi. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Loin de lui répondre, Yuki se contenta d'effleurer sa main et poser sa tête sur son torse quelques micro secondes. Bien trop court pour que les témoins le remarquent mais largement suffisant pour laisser Ayame en rêver des jours durant.

- Merci.

Aussitôt, l'adolescent se rassit plus bougon que jamais. Le sentant anxieux et perturbé par l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir, Kyo glissa discrètement sa main droite sous la table. Aussitôt, Yuki s'en empara comme d'une bouée de sauvetage. Ils n'échangèrent toutefois aucun regard. Car d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de garder leur relation secrète. Mise à part Tohru et Hatsuharu, personne ne devait encore savoir. Après tout, leur vie dans une maison commune serait trop certainement compromise suite à cet aveu. Or Yuki ne désirait bien évidemment pas retourner vivre aux cotés d'Akito dans la maison des Soma. Tandis que Kyo ne connaissait aucun autre membre de la famille prêt à l'héberger comme le faisait Shigure. La seule solution restait donc la discrétion, le temps qu'ils soient en âge de prendre une chambre d'étudiant en ville ou que Kazuma revienne de nouveau pour reprendre Kyo dans son Dojo.

La soirée se passa ainsi, tous passant par l'indispensable et détestable gage. Haru et Momidji en étaient encore rouge de honte. Ayant perdu leurs morceaux de pain en même temps, Shigure avait insisté pour qu'ils partagent leur gage ainsi que le magma sauvé des eaux en le mangeant en même temps. Comme prévu par leur cousin, cela avait donné pour conséquence des lèvres se touchants plus que nécessaire. Le commentaire « Kawai », préféré de Tohru pour la soirée, ayant résonné, les deux adolescents avaient eu un coup de chaud monstrueux.

Plus attendrit par la scène que moqueur, Yuki observa discrètement son ange gardien gêné d'avoir embrassé les lèvres de la tête blonde. Il espérait tant que cela puisse devenir le début d'une belle relation. Détournant son regard par respect pour la gêne de son ami, il croisa alors celui de son frère. Lui aussi semblait trouver la scène plus adorable que comique. Lui souriant inconsciemment, Ayame se reprit aussitôt. Il lui avait promis de lui laisser le temps de l'accepter de nouveau prêt de lui. Par conséquent toute marque d'incitation lui était interdite. Pourtant, Yuki ne lui en voulu pas. Lui souriant à son tour, il accepta sans rien dire le regard tendre posé sur lui. Un peu de recul et une discussion avec Hatori, lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il ne devait plus le tenir pour responsable de son enfance maltraitée. Le juge et bourreau avaient toujours été Akito. Lui seul donc, méritait sa haine. Mais cela n'était pas si simple. Quoi qu'il en soit, au grand plaisir de Tohru qui acceptait de l'accompagner, il allait à présent rendre visite à son frère dans sa boutique un samedi après midi sur deux. Il espérait vraiment trouver bientôt le courage de s'y rendre seul. Bientôt, oui…

**~**~**~**

La soirée ne s'était finalement stoppée qu'à la suite de leur expulsion du restaurant. Alors qu'ils avaient enfin fini leur repas, une remarque acerbe de la part de Kyo avait poussé Yuki à envoyer ce dernier dans l'un des décors de la grande salle. Quelques coups supplémentaires et beaucoup de bruit avaient suffis au directeur de  l'établissement pour qu'il les somme de bien vouloir quitter son restaurant au plus vite. Alors brutalement jetés dans le froid extérieur, ils s'étaient tous pressés de rejoindre la chaleur de leur chambre d'hôtel. Officiellement par soucis d'économie, les trois adultes avaient réussi à trouver une chambre pour trois personnes. Cela signifiait qu'il y avait un grand lit et un une sorte de couchette surélevée sur une petite mezzanine au dessus de celui-ci. Personne n'osa demander si une simple chambre double ne leur aurait pas suffit. Tohru partageait la sienne avec ses deux amies, tout comme Haru et Momidji. Mark étant repartit le soir même chez lui. Par conséquent Kyo et Yuki partageaient eux aussi une chambre à deux lits jumeaux. 

Enfin rentrés dans leur cocon privé, les deux garçons avaient aussitôt décidés sans même en parler de repousser les deux lits l'un près de l'autre. Il n'avait ensuite suffit que d'un drap pour bien lier les deux matelas et reposer au dessus les couettes fournies par l'établissement. 

Yuki sortait le second de la salle de bain lorsqu'il aperçu Kyo devant la fenêtre jouant avec ses articulations du bras gauche. Bien que le mouvement semblait habituel, la grimace de douleur retenue montrait qu'il n'était pas totalement sortis indemne de leur dernière petite bagarre. A qui la faute aussi ? Kyo ne cessait de le chercher. Il ne pouvait donc pas décemment ne pas réagir s'ils ne voulaient pas paraître suspects aux yeux de leur entourage. Culpabilisant malgré tout, le jeune homme s'approcha à pas feutré de son compagnon.

- Tu as mal ?

- Non.

- Je m'excuse. Je n'ai pas retenu mes coups ce soir.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer le félin sur ses gardes, Yuki glissa ses deux bras autour de la taille du garçon.

- Pardonne moi.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner.

Déplaçant ses mains douces vers le membre douloureux, Yuki entreprit de masser avec attention, l'épaule meurtrie.

- Alors laisse moi au moins réparer les dégâts.

Pas contre l'idée, Kyo se retourna pour lui faire face. Si on lui avait dit quelques temps plus tôt que le rat aimait à ce point les contacts physiques, il n'y aurait sûrement pas cru.

- Tu as mal ailleurs ?

Profitant de l'occasion, Kyo posa son index sur sa tempe. Une belle bosse y avait élu domicile suite à sa rencontre avec l'un des murs du restaurant. Sans attendre, Yuki se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la zone touchée. [3]

- Encore ?

Cette fois-ci Kyo indiqua, la base de son œil droit. Il y avait eu là, un coup de poing suffisamment fort pour y laisser une douleur mais assez faible pour éviter une tache bleutée. Une fois encore, des lèvres chaudes s'y déposèrent pour un tendre baiser.

Yuki n'eut alors plus besoin de demander où Kyo avait encore mal. Profitant de l'instant, l'adolescent lui montrait, un à un chaque petite parcelle de sa peau ayant reçu ce soir là ou les précédents un choc volontaire ou non. A la fin de leur petit jeu, le descendant du chat se trouvait chemise ouverte à montrer sa lèvre inférieure légèrement fendue.

Prenant tout son temps, Yuki y fit passer sa langue dans le but d'attendrir la peau gercée. S'il ouvrait ses lèvres à cet instant, Kyo les couperait de nouveaux. Alors sans qu'on le lui demande, le jeune homme aux cheveux argenté, fit de même avec la lèvre supérieure. Les deux convenablement assouplies, il se permit enfin de quémander un vrai baiser. 

Trop perdu dans l'instant et l'échange qui les électrisait toujours autant que leur premier baiser, les deux adolescents se laissèrent tomber sur les deux lits joins. Se séparant enfin après quelques minutes, ils finirent par se coucher correctement sous les couvertures épaisses. Sous la chaleur ainsi diffuse, ils se faisaient face à face pour un dernier baiser avant l'extinction des feux. 

Après quoi, ils éteignirent les deux lumières et profitèrent de l'intimité de cette chambre d'hôtel pour se blottirent sagement l'un contre de l'autre.

- Yuki.

- hum ?

- hein ?....heu…non, rien ^ ^ 

Prit à son piège, Kyo se sentait un peu ridicule. Aux frontières du sommeil, le nom de son amoureux lui avait traversé les lèvres mais cela sans aucune raison précise. 

- Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas Kyo ?

- Pitié laisse moi tranquille.

Dépité par sa bêtise et sachant pertinemment que Yuki n'était pas dupe, Kyo camoufla son visage dans le cou à la peau pâle. Le rat ressentit alors un frisson remontant douloureusement tout au long de sa colonne vertébrale. A l'évidence, Kyo profitait de l'occasion pour lui faire un suçon. Sans aucun doute un moyen habile de le détourner de sa question.

- On avait dis pas de marques.

- Tu portes des cols roulés ici. 

- Kyo….

Loin de cesser ses agissements, les lèvres du garçon décidèrent de descendre d'un cran pour prodiguer leurs petites attentions au torse de sa victime. Mais pour atteindre son but, il lui fallait avant tout dégager une partie  du pyjama. Alors sans plus attendre, les mains s'activèrent avec doigté. 

Ne trouvant pas le courage de le repousser, Yuki se contenta de glisser ses propres mains dans les cheveux roux de son bourreau. Il avait crains jusqu'à ce soir de ne pas supporter qu'ils aillent tous deux plus loin qu'un simple flirte. Que les souvenirs douloureux des sévices de son chef de famille lui reviennent en mémoire à la première caresse trop entreprenante. Mais cela n'avait pas eu lieu. En fait, il n'y avait tout simplement pas de comparaison possible. Kyo était bien trop doux, amoureux et tendre dans ses moindres gestes pour qu'il confonde tout cela avec la brutalité et la violence dont Akito l'avait touché et violé des années plus tôt. 

Jusqu'alors un peu plus perdu dans ses pensées que dans l'acte présent, Yuki sentit soudain que son petit ami le débarrassait de son pantalon. Il devait avouer à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'ils aillent aussi loin ce soir-là. Aussi malgré tout son amour et ses certitudes quant à la confiance qu'il pouvait porter à Kyo, Yuki ne pu réprimer cette fois-ci un tremblement instinctif.

- Tu as froid ?

S'étant redressé au dessus de lui pour le regarder avec des yeux emprunts d'inquiétudes, Kyo était absolument magnifique. Nul doute qu'il était prêt à cesser toutes ses avances aux premiers mots de sa part. Cette sécurité rassurant Yuki, celui-ci caressa du revers de sa main le visage inquiet de son petit chat de gouttière.

- Non. Mais vas-y doucement. On a toute la nuit pour y arriver.

- Tu es si beau.

Yuki ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Baissant les yeux sur son propre corps, il eut soudain très chaud. Kyo l'avait bel et bien mis à nu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte pour le regarder à présent sans aucun complexe.

- Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ?

- A ton avis ?

- Ca te gène tant que ça alors que je t'ai déjà vu trois fois dans cette tenue ?

- Deux fois !

- Désolé mais c'est bien trois. 

S'abaissant de nouveau sur lui, Kyo s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille gauche.

- Les sources d'eau chaude, la nuit que nous avons passé ici même, il y a quelques mois et une fois sous ta douche !!

- Quoi ! Espèce de pervers !!! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là !

- Faut bien s'informer dans la vie.

- Que….

Comprenant soudainement, que cela remontait donc bien avant son malaise dans les sources d'eau chaudes, Yuki fut on ne peut plus scandalisé. Kyo était parfois pire que Shigure. Prenant le coussin libre à ses cotés, il le projeta sans réserve sur son cousin. Débuta alors une mini bataille où comme à l'accoutumer Yuki gagna haut la main. Positionné à son tour au dessus du chat, il dévora ce dernier d'un regard lubrique.

- Yuki ?

Bizarrement, le jeune homme avait beau paraître faible, la vérité restait qu'il était le plus fort d'eux deux que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. Et à cet instant on pouvait aussi ajouter que ses hormones suivaient le même schéma. Pour preuve, sans prendre le temps de déboutonner chaque agrafe de sa tunique, Yuki venait de la lui déchirer d'un geste précis. Ne voyant finalement plus que le sexe tendu de son cousin qui se pressait violemment sur son propre entrejambe, le sang de Kyo lui monta à son tour au visage.

- Et toi Kyo ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?

Le léger coup de rein du rat lui fit perdre définitivement toute contenance. 

- Je….

S'attaquant à l'une des oreilles du chaton, Yuki attendit sa confession.

- Tu n'étais pas si timide, il y a quelques minutes.

- Je….J'ai envie de toi.

Satisfait de l'avoir entendu le lui avouer, Yuki, se laissa de nouveau aller sur le dos.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Comprenant qu'il avait enfin obtenu la permission tant attendue pour franchir une nouvelle étape de leur relation, le dominant du moment s'abaissa sur sa victime qui elle, comptait bien lui faire partager une partie de ses connaissances.

**~**~**~**

Dans une chambre voisine, trois jeunes hommes observaient à leur manière les deux lits mis à leur disposition et tous trois n'avaient de toute évidence pas les mêmes désirs. 

Hatori fatigué de sa longue semaine de travail, ne désirait plus qu'une chose, se reposer enfin. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il tenta d'obtenir le lit individuel.

- Bonne nuit vous deux et tachez d'être sages.

Il s'apprêtait donc à monter sur la petite échelle, quand deux paires de bras le retinrent aussitôt.

- Où tu crois aller Ha-chan ?

- Dormir Aya.

Il ne voulait pas ajouter que contrairement à eux, lui était exténué et ne souhaiterait plus que se relaxer enfin le temps d'une longue t calme nuit de sommeil. Malheureusement pour lui, le message muet ne passa pas très bien.

- Pas question de te voir t'isoler, toi.

- Il est fatigué Shigure.

- Alors on va le cajoler comme il se doit.

Deux sourires de connivence et Ayame et Shigure entourèrent leur proie. Le premier s'enquis aussitôt de masser les épaules tendues de leur compagnon. Tandis que le second se chargeait de défaire avec soin le Yukata du médecin.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça.

Toujours aussi sourds à ses protestations, les deux amis en manque d'affection, firent tomber avec douceur Hatori au centre du grand lit. Sans plus attendre, ils le rejoignirent alors pour détendre à leur manière le corps toujours aussi stressé de leur amant. 

Sachant finalement qu'il n'avait jamais le dernier mot avec ces deux là, Hatori finit par abandonner toute tentative de refus. Déshabillé avec habileté par ses partenaires, il se laissa doucement aller dans les coussins moelleux. Les quatre mains courant sur son corps étaient tout bonnement divines. Déjà sa respiration s'accélérait sous les assauts répétés d'un des deux hommes. Les yeux fermés, il ne voulait surtout pas savoir qui agissait et qui l'abandonnait pour l'autre. L'instant présent était trop intense pour ce genre de question. 

Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux très rares fois où ils avaient partagé comme à cet instant, tous les trois le même lit. Habituellement, ils trouvaient refuges chacun leur tour dans les bras de l'autre. Une relation étrange qui ne pouvait s'expliquer que par toutes ces choses qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble. Ils étaient trop soudés les uns aux autres pour réussir à choisir lequel d'entre eux devaient être relayé au rôle de simple ami. Non, s'était tout bonnement impossible de prendre ce genre de décision. Alors tout naturellement, ils avaient fini par accepter de se partager. Et finalement, ce qui était pour eux la seule solution était devenu plus que ça. Une manière de vivre qu'ils aimaient réellement. 

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas de relations extérieures. Non. Le pacte inconscient qu'ils avaient signé de leur âme n'était qu'une certitude qu'au moindre besoin, ils seraient toujours présent l'un pour l'autre. Pour preuve Shigure avait déjà eu d'autres amants. Lui-même avait vécu un an auprès d'une femme douce et merveilleuse avant qu'Akito n'agisse contre leur relation. Ayame aussi avait déjà trouvé du réconfort dans les bras de certains de ses clients. Non, ils ne formaient pas un couple à trois. Ils n'étaient que des amis qui se soutenaient et appréciaient de temps à autre de partager un peu plus. Et cela durerait ainsi tant qu'ils n'auraient pas tous trouvé la personne qui leur conviendrait vraiment.

Une caresse plus entreprenante que les précédentes et Hatori se perdit définitivement dans l'instant présent, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas caresses et baisers de ses compagnons. Bientôt ils atteindraient tous les trois l'extase suprême où ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. 

**~**~**~**

Au levé du jour, Kyo ronronnait sous les caresses matinales de son cousin. Malgré la nuit agitée qu'ils venaient de passer et le soleil encore très bas dans le ciel, les deux garçons se contentaient de somnoler blottis l'un contre l'autre. 

- Yuki….

- ….

- Tu dors ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas alors ?

- Je croyais que tu recommençais comme hier soir à dire mon nom par inadvertance.

- Baka nezumi.

Loin de renchérir la petite phrase si souvent à l'origine de leurs luttes matinales, Yuki continua à faire courir ses doigts fins le long de la colonne vertébrale du félin.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Il y a quelques mois, j'ai surpris une conversation que tu as eue avec ton frère.

- Est-ce ta façon de m'avouer que tu sais des choses de mon passé ?

- Je savais déjà depuis toujours qu'Akito avait exigé de t'avoir à ses cotés durant ton enfance. J'ai juste mieux comprit de quoi il était réellement question.

- Juste ?

- Non…. je….pardonne moi. Je ne voulais surtout pas minimiser les fais. C'est juste…arg….

Voyant Kyo s'embrouiller dans ses propres paroles, Yuki le rassura d'un baiser. 

- Chut…. Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout c'est peut-être mieux que tu le saches et puis cela explique maintenant bien des réactions de ta part.

- Détrompe toi. Je ne sais finalement rien sur toi. Ce ne sont que des présomptions, je n'ai aucune certitude.

- Pardonne moi, mais je ne souhaite pas t'en parler. 

- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais.

- Alors quoi ? 

- Je voulais juste…..

Rougissant de nouveau, Kyo était bien loin de l'image du garçon sûr de lui qu'il affichait en temps normal.

- continue.

- ….. m'assurer que je ne t'avais pas blessé plus.

Finalement, il était adorable avec ses rougeurs sur le dessus de ses pommettes. Car après lui avoir fait l'amour d'une manière si douce, il s'inquiétait encore d'avoir pu lui faire du mal. 

- Tu n'as rien à craindre sur ce point. Tes performances cette nuit m'ont largement prouvé que je pouvais te faire confiance et m'abandonner entre tes bras. 

Lui disant cela, Yuki glissa sa langue entre les lèvres d'un Kyo écarlate. Le baiser rompu après de longues minutes, il renouvela les caresses tant appréciées par le chat mais cette fois-ci sur les multiples cicatrices qui recouvraient son dos. Jusqu'à ce jour, Kyo avait réussis à les lui cacher. Même lorsqu'ils avaient partagé leur bain dans les sources d'eau chaude familiales, il n'avait jamais fais attention à ces marques. Aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé savoir qui les lui avait faites. Akito ? Sa mère avant qu'elle ne meurt ? A moins que ce ne soit d'autres membres de cette famille de fous qui n'avaient vu en lui qu'un monstre répugnant à punir pour une malédiction dont il n'était que la victime ?

- Et puis, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir prit des coups et souffert d'isolement dans mon enfance. Il serait injuste de minimiser tes propres traumatismes au profit des miennes.

A ses mots, Kyo laissa passer entre ses lèvres un véritable gémissement, emprunt de douleur et de souffrance. Il n'avait qu'une envie à cet instant se cacher aux yeux du monde. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi aimant pouvait le garder dans ses bras en sachant ce qu'il était réellement ? Ne voulant pas plus parler que Yuki de ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, Kyo se contenta de ne plus bouger. Il ne voulait plus fuir, juste rester dans les bras rassurants de son amant.

- Excuse moi. Je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

- C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui ai commencé.

Les deux adolescents traumatisés restèrent de longues minutes à se détendre mutuellement. Il n'y avait pas de réelle solution pour leur venir en aide. Seul le temps pouvait leur faire oublier une partie de leur passé. Le temps mais aussi et avant tout, la présence de l'autre. Ils ignoraient encore si ce qu'ils partageaient était un amour de jeunesse ou quelque chose de plus fort. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant, était qu'ils avaient trouvé en l'autre, le soutien nécessaire pour continuer de vivre. Malgré la présence indéniable des cicatrices du passé qui avaient marqué au fer rouge leur corps et leur esprit, ils avaient à présent quelqu'un qui serait près le jour venu à entendre mais surtout comprendre ce qu'ils gardaient au fond de leur cœur.

A suivre.

[1] Comment se débarrasser du cas Tohru sans que le personnage n'en souffre ^_^ 

[2] Ben viii quoi, la fondue savoyarde, c'est Savoyard pas japonais !!! Donc européen, par déduction. Suis pas sur que les japonais parle vraiment de nous (les francais je veux dire)

[3] Ceci est purement et simplement la reprise éhontée de l'une de mes scènes favorites du film Indiana Jones (le premier off course). Sauf que dans sa première version la fin est nettement plus frustrante (Indy s'endors avant la fin ^_^ )

Bon ct'e coup-ci c'est vraiment le dernier chapitre. Epilogue de fin dans peu de temps ^__^

mimi yuy


	7. Epilogue : Retour aux sources chaudes

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : Fruits Basket 

Disclamer : Perso pas à moua, je ne fais que les emprunter

Genre : heu… Yaoi ? ^_^;;; 

Couple : Kyo +Yuki, Ayame + Yuki et Yaname + Hatori 

C'est la fin. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plus. Merci à tous les lecteurs ^__^

Le cœur à ses faiblesses que la raison ne connaît pas. Epilogue : Retour aux sources chaudes. 

Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'ils étaient venus pour la première fois ici. Six mois qu'un incident avait posé la première pierre des fondations d'un édifice qui ne cessait plus de se construire. Bien que satisfait de sa nouvelle relation avec Kyo, le descendant du rat  ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Hatsuharu avait toujours été à ses cotés quand il en avait eu besoin et depuis que sa vie devenait enfin heureuse, lui ne cessait plus de s'éloigner de lui. Il ne le voyait plus que quelques heures par semaine et ce dans le cadre du lycée. Alors ce soir, il comptait bien le retrouver dans l'un des sources chaudes pour lui parler quelques minutes et lui présenter ses excuses. Il s'approchait de la quatrième lorsqu'il le trouva enfin.

- Haru-kun.

- Yuki ?

- Je peux me joindre à toi ?

- Bien sur.

S'installant à ses cotés, Yuki attendit quelques minutes que les effets magiques de l'eau chaude agissent sur son corps tendu avant de reprendre la parole.

- Haru je…

- Ne te sens pas fautif Yuki.

- Quoi ?

- Je devine les raisons de ta présence ici et crois moi, c'est bien inutile.

- Mais.

- Tu as le droit d'être heureux. En quoi devrais-je te le reprocher ?

- Haru.

- Tu ne m'as jamais fais de promesse Yuki. Tu n'as donc aucune raison de t'en vouloir pour quoique ce soit. 

Yuki en avait la gorge serrée. Comment pouvait-il continuer à être aussi compréhensif à son égard. Lui qui avait toujours été à ses cotés quand il avait eu besoin de soutien. Lui qui avait passé des années durant à lui parler chaque après midi pour l'aider à survivre ou à rester à ses cotés après sa délivrance quand il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Hatsuharu ne l'avait jamais trahis ou abandonné. Jamais. Et aujourd'hui, lui osait le repousser. Il n'était qu'un égoïste qui ne méritait pas une seule seconde son amitié ou son amour. 

Ne pouvant finalement en rester là. Yuki bougea légèrement pour pouvoir se placer face à son ami.

- Haru-kun.

- Oui.

- Merci. Merci de tout mon cœur.

Et avant qu'il ne change d'avis, Yuki se pencha sur les lèvres entrouvertes pour donner à son cadet un baiser. Ce n'était qu'un contact doux et superficiel mais cela représentait tout ce qu'il lui devait. Une sérénité qu'il n'aurait jamais retrouvée sans son aide. Alors dans un sursaut de regret, il avait voulu le remercier par ce geste.

- Yuki.

Trop déstabilisé par son comportement, Hatsuharu ne pu s'empêcher de frôler la joue de celui qu'il avait aimé durant tant d'année.

- Yuki. Je …

- Dis moi.

- Je… je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un qui me plais aujourd'hui.

- Vrai ?

Au sourire gêné du garçon, Yuki retrouva une part de joie qu'il avait oublié. Trop heureux d'apprendre une telle nouvelle, il s'installa de nouveau aux cotés du bœuf.

- Tu penses que c'est réciproque ?

- Non…enfin peut-être…Je.... je ne suis pas sûr.

- C'est une personne de notre famille ?

- C'est un Soma, oui.

- Un.

- Tu sais bien. Même sans la malédiction, je crois que je n'aurais pas plus été attiré par les filles.

- Dans ce cas dis m'en plus.

C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Yuki allait lui demander s'il s'agissait bien de Momidji quand Haru reprit de lui-même la parole.

- Si un jour notre attirance réciproque se confirmait, j'aurais voulu être sûr que tu n'y verrais aucun inconvénient.

- Pourquoi cela me dérangerait que tu sortes avec Momidji ?

Quoique de tout évidence, au regard fuyant d'Haru, il ne s'agissait pas de lui.

- Ce n'est pas Momidji.

Un mouvement de la tête le lui confirma.

- Alors qui ?

- Je…Il…il a été très présent quand tu as commencé à te rapprocher de Kyo. 

- …

- Il était si gentil avec moi. Il ne cessait de chercher tous les moyens possibles pour que je ne reste pas sur le bord du chemin. 

- Pardonne moi.

- Non, ne t'en veux pas Yuki. C'est juste que ton frère m'a tellement donné à ce moment là que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Et puis il y avait son coté d'enfant perdu qui te ressemble tant. Il était si blessé de te voir le repousser et malgré cela, il ne cessait de vouloir me consoler moi.

- Haru-kun.

- Oui ?

- J'espère vraiment que si c'est lui que tu souhaites auprès de toi alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Vrai ?

- Je t'aime trop pour te savoir plus longtemps malheureux.

Tout deux soulagés par ces révélations, Hatsuharu se laissa aller quelques minutes dans les bras rassurant de son aîné. Une étreinte amicale durant laquelle ils continuèrent à parler de leurs espérances communes.

**~**~**~**

Yuki était heureux et stupéfait à la fois. Comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'Ayame avait à ce point touché Haru. Lui qui ne cessait de lui reprocher sans cesse le moindre de ses actes. 

Comme toujours depuis des mois, le simple fait de penser à son frère fit en sorte que ce dernier se trouve face à lui. Dans ses yeux, on voyait clairement qu'il était heureux de cette rencontre nocturne. Pourtant, il ne lui en dit rien, se contentant d'avancer vers la source d'eau chaude où se trouvait encore Hatsuharu. Peut-être comptait-il l'y rejoindre ? 

Ayame l'avait finalement dépassé quand Yuki se retourna pour le stopper

- Oniisan !

Toujours aussi peu habitué d'entendre ce genre de mot affectueux de la part de son petit frère, Ayame se figea sur place. Encore une fois, sa réaction n'avait pas du être celle attendue par Yuki.

- Oui.

- Je…

Toujours aussi éloigné de son rôle d'adolescent en crise, Yuki prit en main le poignet d'Aya pour qu'il le regarde dans les yeux.

- J'ai un service à te demander.

- Bien sur. Dis moi.

- Je…j'aimerais que tu ne blesses pas Haru. J'ignore totalement quelles sont tes intentions à son égard. Mais je t'en pris, ne le blesse pas comme je l'ai fais moi.

- Yuki…

Prenant les gestes de son cadet comme un premier pas, Ayame ne se retint pas de le prendre dans ses bras et l'y serrer avec force. Une main sur la chevelure toujours si parfaite du garçon et il lui répondit enfin.

- Ne dis pas ça. Tu ne l'as pas blessé …du moins pas volontairement. Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir vers qui notre cœur va aller.

- Tu… tu es au courant ?

- Pour toi et Kyo ? Oui.

- Tu comptes le leur dire ?

- Pourquoi ? 

Se détachant de lui-même de son frère, Aya le regarda alors dans les yeux.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Votre secret le restera jusqu'à ce que tu en décides autrement. Ok ?

Un hochement de tête et l'affaire était réglée.

- En revanche, je serais heureux de pouvoir en parler avec toi si tu le désir. Je pourrais toujours vous donner quelques idées pour pimenter vos nuits.

- Aya !

- Je ne me moque pas Yuki. D'ailleurs, il faudrait vraiment que vous passiez à la boutique que je vous confectionne de petits costumes pour Noël ! Ca ne te plairait pas un petit ensemble en cuir sur le corps de ton amoureux.

- Aya….

- C'est bon j'arrête, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

- Et pour Haru ?

- Je peux aussi lui faire une tenue. Tu aimerais le voir en quoi ? 

- Aya !!!!

- Yuki, je sais à quoi tu penses. Je t'ai déçu par le passé, je l'ai bien compris. Mais tu te fais du souci pour rien pour ton ami.

- L'aimes-tu un peu ou ne fais-tu que jouer au grand frère avec lui aussi.

- Yuki…

Aux yeux de nouveaux emprunts de tristesse, Yuki se mordit la langue. Pourquoi ne lui faisait-il que du mal à chacune de ses paroles ?

- Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas.

- Dis moi plutôt si j'aurais ta permission d'aller plus loin avec lui.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ma permission. C'est à lui que tu dois poser la question.

- Dans ce cas, ne t'inquiètes plus. Je te promet d'être on ne peut plus honnête avec lui et ce soir même.

- Attend.

- Hum ?

- C'est sérieux ?

- Ton cœur n'est pas si différent du mien Yuki. Ce n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit qui en obtient la clef.

Un dernier échange de regard et les deux frères se quittaient enfin.

**~**~**~**

Kyo ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Alors qu'il était rentré de son  match de ping-pong avec Tohru, depuis une petite heure, son compagnon n'était toujours pas de retour. Finalement sa petite conversation avec Hatsuharu avait du s'éterniser. A moins qu'il n'ait eu un nouveau malaise. Soudain effrayé à cette idée, Kyo se leva du futon pour se précipiter vers les sources. Il ouvrait brutalement la porte de sa chambre quand il le vit enfin face à lui.

- Yuki.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me regarder comme ça ?

- Baka nezumi !!! Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais m'inquiéter ?!!

Prenant conscience au même instant du sens des paroles venant d'être dites, Kyo laissa échapper un râle de désespoir. Il détestait laisser échapper ce genre de phrase. Les sentiments et lui n'étaient toujours pas si amis. Alors avouer qu'il s'inquiétait le laissait des plus dégoûtés. Pour qui allait-il le prendre avec ce genre de réaction ?

- Kyo.

- hum ?

- Viens.

Prenant son chaton dans ses bras, Yuki se laissa tomber sur leur lit.

- Yuki ? 

- Je…je suis prêt.

- Pour ?

- Baka neko !

Dépité de voir que le rouquin n'avait pas compris ce qu'il sous-entendait, Yuki se détacha de lui pour lui tourner le dos et se replier sur lui-même. 

Quelques peu déstabilisé par son changement d'attitude, Kyo observa le jeune homme avant de le prendre à son tour dans ses bras et les recouvrir des draps. Comme le jour où il l'avait rejoint alors qu'il était alité pour cause de grippe, le chat se boudina contre le corps tremblant pour lui faire partager sa chaleur. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se décida enfin lui-même. Si Yuki était prêt, lui aussi le serait. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'y arrive pas. Prenant une grande respiration pour se donner du courage, Kyo le lui fit enfin savoir.

- Je suis prêt à t'entendre.

- Je n'en ai plus envie.

- Tu serais plus enclin à parler si c'était moi qui commençais ?

Se retournant légèrement, Yuki quelque peu surprit, le fixa avant de répondre par l'affirmatif d'un simple murmure.

- S'il te plaît.

C'est ainsi que les deux adolescents se confièrent enfin dans la douleur et le chagrin leurs pensées et souvenirs les plus lointains. Tandis que dans une source chaude, deux jeunes gens échangeaient leur premier baiser.

FIN

Juillet - Novembre 2003

Voilou, c'est fini. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aurez pensé de cette fanfic dans son ensemble.

^-^ A bientôt tout le monde sur d'autres  séries ! ^-^  (Fruits basket c'est terminé pour moi pour un très, très  long moment !!)

Mimi Yuy


End file.
